Shocking Discoveries
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: Happened BEFORE season two. Jake and Rose broke up after a promise of never going back to NY. But Jake broke the promise without Rose's knowing. Years later, a new girl arrives. Why does she look exactly like Jake's daughter?
1. Prologue

**By the way, this _includes_ the episodes of the Ski Trip and the Hunted so basically, both Jake and Rose knew who they were. Anyway, remember when Rose transferred schools? Well, after a few years of thinking about everything that happened, she went back to New York and back to Jake…**

**And another thing, what you are about to read are just selected events in Jake's life before he got married**

---

16 year old Jake Long was watching television, flipping channels using the remote without really paying attention to what he was watching. He sighed.

It's not that he was bored, well maybe he was, but it was the thought of knowing that it had been exactly three years since Rose had left New York, left the school and left him. He really missed her. Even though she was one of his enemies, he loved her and still couldn't believe she left him. He sighed again when his mother came in the living room.

"Jake, a letter came for you" she said, holding out an envelope. Jake slid into the couch, no doubt he knew who it was from.

"Do I have to mom?" he whined. "Can't you tell grandpa I'm busy or something?" he said grouchily, still flipping the remote with a thumb.

"Now, now, Jake" his mom began sternly. "You're the American dragon, you're the-"

"Protector the community of magical creatures secretly living among the masses in New York and it is my responsibility to follow whatever my dragon master says or tells me to do" Jake said, as though reciting something from a book. "Yeah, yeah, I know" he muttered.

Mrs. Long walked towards him and sat beside him. "I know it isn't easy but please understand… I know you do" she said softly. "Besides" she continued more cheerfully. "It's not from dad, if it was him, he would have used a mail pixie" she said, handing her son a beautiful green colored envelope. Mrs. Long stood up as Jake stared at the letter. "I'll be preparing dinner now" she said then walked out the room.

Jake held the envelope in his hands then ripped it open. His eyes moved quickly as he read the letter. He gasped, "Rose!"

---

Now, Jake is 21 years old and looking quite handsome in his white wedding suit. With him were his two best buds in the world, Trixie and Spud. Both of them were really happy for their best friend but the person in front of the mirror looked like he was about to puke.

"I'm not ready for this, am I ready for this? What if I'm not ready for this? What was I thinking?" Jake said with a note of hysteria as he stared at himself. "I mean… she and we and… what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jakey. Slow down" Trixie said. "Look, you're going to be just fine. I mean, like hello? You've been together for four years"

Jake slowly nodded. "Yeah… you're right. We're perfect for each other…"

"That's right, Jake. I mean, what can go wrong?" Spud said.

Jake took a deep breath and left the room with the two.

---

It was the real thing now. Just minutes after he had left the room…

He was standing near the altar, it was about to begin. He looked around; there weren't many people but not that little either; his parents were sitting on the front seat. Both of them were really excited about their son, his mom had a camera in hand, even though she had hired five cameramen for the occasion. He smiled at them weakly; two rows behind them were, of course, Trixie and Spud grinning at him; and a few rows farther, he saw his grandfather and dragon master, Lao Shi and the gray Shar-Pei known as Fu Dog. Fu Dog waved at him and grinned but his grandpa merely stared at his grandson, fully knowing who he was about to marry.

Then, the music started. Beads of sweat ran down Jake's head as he waited.

Two girls in pink dresses came in, carrying baskets of flower petals and throwing them around. Then, two bridesmaids, one of them of which is Jake's 15-year-old sister, looking really pretty in her pink gown and her long black hair tied into a ponytail. She gave Jake a thumbs-up before going to her seat. After, other people came in whom Jake didn't know. It was, after all, his mom who put everything together with most probably a little help from Fu Dog, he wouldn't be surprised if some of the people were magical, he even saw one of the cameramen hiding a pointed ear.

Then, it started. The wedding music. Jake gulped as heads turned towards the door. There, stood a very beautiful woman. She was wearing a very pretty white wedding gown, her blond hair tied up together by a small white tiara on top of her head and she was carrying a bunch of pink and white roses. Their eyes met as she started to walk down the aisle.

Rose smiled at Jake as she arrived beside him. "Shall we?" she said softly.

Jake smiled and clutched her hand. "We shall" he replied, squeezing her hand.


	2. Chap 1

It was quite peaceful in the streets of New York City. Since it was past midnight, the people were already tucked in and asleep in their own houses with their own sweet dreams…

"Take that and that!"

Most of them anyway…

"See ya later, Huntsfreaks!" a female voice exclaimed as she just sent three shadows crashing towards the wall. She did a flip and cheered for herself.

Now, if you look at her closely, she isn't what you call human. One reason for that, she was soaring in the air. Another, she had blue scales with a lighter blue belly and round mischievous golden eyes. Why? Hm… maybe because she's a dragon…

"WATCH OUT!" another voice yelled as something came flying at her. She turned just in time to see a boy, in a Huntsboy outfit, coming at her and barely managed to avoid his kick.

"Creep" she said before she blew fire at him. He did a somersault and landed on the roof of a building. They glared at each other.

"Stupid"

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Freak"

"Look who's talking"

The blue dragon scowled. She was about to go at him when another dragon appeared beside her, this time it was red and yellow with black eyes and slightly larger in form, the same time as a man did behind the Huntsboy.

"Huntsboy, we're leaving" he said.

"Yes, Huntsmaster" Huntsboy replied as he took out his staff and a green energy ball covered them.

"We shall meet again, dragons" the Huntsmaster said before they disappeared out of thin air. The blue dragon stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, I rock!" she exclaimed in victory.

"Good work, Roxanne" a more mature voice came out from the red dragon's mouth/jaw.

"Good?" Roxanne said indignantly, facing the male dragon. "Daddy, I flattened those Huntsmen!"

"Of course, right after you scared half the herd of the unicorns" he replied with his arms crossed.

"But… they… he… it…" she stammered. "It wan an accident!"

"You mean, running into a tree and flying around while breathing fire?"

Roxanne blushed.

"It was quite a handful trying to round all of them up before the full moon" her dad said, staring at her daughter exasperatedly.

Roxanne opened her mouth… I mean, jaw but her dad continued before she could say anything. "Alright, enough's enough. Time to go home" he said as he led her down and on the dim lit streets.

"Can't I go for one more round around the city?" she whined and received a stern look from her father. She rolled her eyes and sighed, complaining was no use.

"Fine" she muttered before she transformed into a teenage girl, most probably thirteen years old, with curly blond hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, black cargoes that shows her stomach and dark blue sneakers. She turned to her dad who was now a man somewhere in his thirties with black hair and eyes.

"Let's go, Fu should be waiting for us back at the shop" Jake Long said.

Roxanne rolled her eyes once more before responding, "Yes sir"


	3. Chap 2

"So, this is the place?" a young girl asked. She and her mother were inside their car and heading towards their new home. Both looked almost alike with long blond hair. It's just that girl's hair is straight, her mom's is curly, and instead of blue eyes, the girl had black ones.

"Yes" her mom, around her early thirties, replied.

"It doesn't seem so bad. Have you ever been here on one of your business trips?"

Her mother was quiet for awhile before saying, "I have been here but not on a business trip"

The girl glanced at her. "Really? So why were you here then?"

"I grew up here actually, Jasmine. And after a while, I moved"

"Moved? But why?" Jasmine asked, curiosity in eyes as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

Her mother didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"I-"

"We have arrived" a man, from the driver seat, announced, interrupting their conversation.

Jasmine looked out the window and her eyes went wide.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "That's bigger than our house back in LA" she said as she jumped out of the car, wearing a red halter top, a denim skirt above her knees and high-heeled sandals, and examined their new house. Well, it's more of a mansion since it had more than four floors, including a large-sized swimming pool and a garden.

Her mother appeared behind her.

"Where would you like me to place your luggage, Miss Thorn?" the driver asked while taking out a number of bags from the car. He was wearing a kind of butler uniform with the black tie and such. He looked around in his middle forties and had black hair lined with white.

"Kindly place them in the living room for now, Raymond" Rose replied.

Raymond nodded and proceeded in carrying the bags, three at a time.

Jasmine looked at her mother who had a frown on her face while staring at the surroundings.

"Is something wrong, mom?" she asked.

But Rose shook her head. "It's nothing" she said.

"Can I ask you a question then?"

"What is it?"

"Does our moving here having anything to do with… well… our night time job?"

Rose looked at her before staring at their new house, looking quite lost in thought.

Jasmine blinked. That was the second time her mom didn't answer her. Was something going on?

"Mom-"

"Not totally" Rose finally said. "I told you before, we're only here for the opportunity to be able to spread the company nationwide" she said. "Besides, I don't think our job will be of use here" she added, talking more to herself than to Jasmine. _'Unless of course a new dragon family has taken over…'_ she thought as she and her daughter headed towards their house.


	4. Chap 3

"Hey dad, I'm off!" Roxanne shouted as she grabbed her backpack and a skateboard. She proceeded to the living room of her house and found a Shar-Pei, sitting on the sofa with a bag of chips and soda in hand.

"No animals on the couch" she said distastefully, staring at gray dog, munching on the chips and dropping crumbs on the blue covering, not to mention the floor she had just mopped last night.

He gulped down some soda before responding. "That's a bit harsh, a dog's got to be comfortable, right?" he said then burped loudly.

Roxanne made a face. "That's disgusting, Fu. Ever heard of the word polite?" she said, walking swiftly pass him. Without waiting for a response, she burst out the door, got on her skateboard and headed towards her school.

She checked her watch. "That's ten minutes to get to school, grab my books and run to the classroom. Easy" she said confidently and went faster.

"Yo Rox! What's the rush?" a voice behind her shouted.

Roxanne placed a foot on the ground, stopped and turned.

"I'm late" she replied as she stared at her best friend, Matt Andrews, who was also riding his skateboard. "About to be anyway if I don't hurry" she added as he stopped beside her and grinned. Matt had brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, a white shirt under a jacket and sneakers.

"You see, unlike other _people_" Roxanne began, quite pointedly while looking at Matt at the corner of an eye. "I don't have first period free"

Matt laughed. "Well, you better hurry then because…oh, is that the bell I hear?" he said, putting a hand above his ear mockingly.

Roxanne hit him on the head and glared at him. "Consider yourself lucky, I would have killed you right now if I didn't have class. Catch you later!" she said before getting on her skateboard once more.

--

Jasmine stepped out of her car and looked around. It didn't look so bad, her new school, that is.

"I'm fine here, Raymond" she said as she took out her handbag and a few books.

"Very well, Miss Jasmine. We shall see each other later" Raymond replied.

"No, it's ok, Ray. I'll walk home, it's only a few blocks from here. Really, I can walk" Jasmine added as she saw the devastated look on Raymond's face.

Raymond sighed. "As you wish, Miss Jasmine" he said then smiled. "Good luck on your new school"

Jasmine smiled. Raymond was not only their driver/butler but also a friend to Jasmine. "Thanks. See you at home" she said. Raymond gave a curt nod and left.

Jasmine took a deep breath and was about to take a step when-

"AHHH! LOOK OUT!"

"What the- HEY!" Jasmine exclaimed when someone, a girl it seemed, crashed into her sending both of them on the ground with her on top of Jasmine.

"Hehe… oopsie" the girl said while getting up. "Sorry, I just… aww man" she said when the bell rang.

Jasmine stood up as well and brushed dirt off her skirt. This was _not_ the way she wanted her first day of school to be. She was about to face the girl who crashed into her and give her a lecture about safety first but when she looked up, she could only see the girl's back. Her running figure was heading towards the school.

Jasmine sighed. "Hope I never see her again" she muttered.


	5. Chap 4

Roxanne raced through the corridors.

"I am in so much trouble" she muttered to herself as she made a left at a corner. "This wouldn't have happened if that girl hadn't been there" she said bitterly as she recalled her misfortune earlier. She passed by her locker, not bothering to get her books, and stopped in front of the door to her first period class. "Ok, let's see… excuses… hm… I did the cat in the tree yesterday, the little girl last week or was it two days ago?… anyway, saving a puppy maybe or-"

"Telling the truth?"

Roxanne froze.

"Do turn and face me, Miss Long"

Roxanne bit her lip and spun around unwillingly. However, she sighed in relief as she saw who it was. A young woman with long auburn hair with a few highlights and calm light green eyes stood before her. She was wearing a dark brown skirt, a light colored top under a brown jacket (the kind with a collar) and sandals.

"Miss Rotwood! I'm so glad it's you, I just-"

"Don't think you're off the hook, Roxanne" Miss Rotwood interrupted. Her arms were folded and her voice was stern yet her face was unable o to suppress a smile.

"What does that mean?" Roxanne asked. Miss Rotwood was Roxanne's Mythology teacher but also, only outside the class though, a very good friend known as Rebecca. Roxanne had met Rebecca on one of her Mythology classes. The original teacher, professor Rotwood had been absent that day and she had taken over. And unlike professor Rotwood, Rebecca's lessons weren't made up lies. She was also very impressed with Roxanne's knowledge of mythical creatures. And they've been on very good terms ever since. And sometime later, after Rebecca had completely taken over the class because professor Rotwood never showed up, Roxanne found out she was actually professor Rotwood's niece. No one really knew why he never came back except Rebecca and Roxanne whom Rebecca told that her uncle was arrested for breaking in a museum and trying to steal one of the exhibits. Roxanne wasn't sure whether Rebecca believed in magical creatures but at least she was a much better teacher than professor Rotwood.

"Sorry, Rox but I need to give you this" Rebecca said, handing Roxanne a green slip.

Roxanne's eyes went wide. "What? But Miss Rotwood, can't you-"

"You know I can't. Your English teacher personally told me to give this to you before you could enter her class. I warned you not to be late. Tenth time this month, am I right? And it's only been the first two weeks"

"I had-"

"No matter what you say, this slip isn't going to vanish"

Roxanne pouted and took the slip from Rebecca's hand. "Fine" she muttered.

Rebecca smiled, placing a hand on Roxanne's shoulder. "Look Rox, you're great at my class but that doesn't count for any of your other classes"

"I know" Roxanne replied. "I guess I'll see you later"

"Alright, good luck" Rebecca said. The two went on their separate ways, Rebecca to her class and Roxanne to the principal's office, groaning, "If I get detention again, daddy'll definitely throw a fit"

--

Jasmine tapped the door lightly and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and a kind-looking woman with grayish-blackish hair, ripened with age, appeared. She smiled when she saw Jasmine.

"Hello. You must be Miss Thorn. Please come in" she said, opening the door wider. Jasmine entered the office and sat on a chair in front of a desk.

The woman walked towards the desk and sat on the chair behind it. "My name is principal Dicerto and I welcome you to Millard Fillmore Middle school" she said warmly. "I hope you will have a nice time here"

Jasmine smiled. "Thank you very much, principal Dicerto. I'm sure I will" she replied.

"Yes, well then, this is your schedule" she handed Jasmine a piece of white paper "And unless you've got anything else you'd like to say, you are free to go"

"Oh, there is this one thing" Jasmine said, with a slightly sheepish smile. "I have the worst sense of direction a person could have get so I was wondering-"

Principal Dicerto smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just get someone to accompany you-"

But she was cut when the door opened.

--

Roxanne took a deep breath before she opened the door to the principal's office, only to find a surprise waiting for her.


	6. Chap 5

Principal Dicerto's and Jasmine's heads both turned as the door opened itself to reveal a girl, a girl Jasmine recognized. There was a silent second as the two girls stared at each other.

"YOU!" Jasmine and Roxanne exclaimed together then a gasp escaped their mouths, including Principal Dicerto's. Well, who wouldn't if you'd see two people who are complete strangers to one another look exactly alike. Both Jasmine and Roxanne had long blond hair and dark black eyes. Besides their clothes, their only physical difference was the Roxanne's hair was slightly curlier than Jasmine, not that it was exactly noticeable.

Silence again covered the room but this time, it took more than a few seconds. It was Roxanne who recovered herself first. "You! What are you doing here?" she said, not exactly the kindest person around.

Jasmine looked taken aback. "Me? What about you?"

"I'm here no thanks to you" Roxanne said coldly.

"What did I do? You're the one who bumped me!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't been in my way!"

"Your way? You should have been more careful!"

"I was!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"Weren't!"

"Was!"

"Weren't!"

"Was!"

"W-"

"Girls! That's enough!" Principal Dicerto said loudly, finally recovering from her shock. Both teens shut up but didn't stop glaring at each other.

"Now" she continued. "Miss Long, that is no way to treat a new student of this school" she said, looking at Roxanne.

Jasmine gave a look that plainly gloated 'Ha!' to Roxanne who glowered.

"But anyway, may I ask why you are here, Miss Long?" Principal Dicerto said, cutting the two's restarted glaring contest.

"Oh" Roxanne said, finally dropping her scowl on Jasmine as she took a paper from her pocket and gave it to her. "But principal Dicerto, if you let me explain, I-"

But the principal put up a hand to let Roxanne keep silent for awhile as she read the note. "I see" she said as she finished reading. "So you've been later ten times in a row at Miss Lee's class, eleven including today" she added.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows. _'Eleven times in a row? Is she kidding?'_ she thought.

Roxanne grinned sheepishly before hastily saying, "But please don't give me detention, I really-"

"Don't worry, Miss Long. That won't be necessary" principal Dicerto said, pocketing the slip.

"It… won't?"

Principal Dicerto smiled. "No, it won't. I'll be assigning you to something more… let's just say, special" she said, turning to Jasmine who cocked her head to one side in question.

--

"WHAT?!" both Jasmine and Roxanne yelled, the latter standing up from her chair. Principal Dicerto had just finished telling Roxanne her, well… special assignment.

"Yes girls, I mean it. Miss Thorn needs a chaperon around the school for her first week and Miss Long needs a penalty for being late, this is the perfect solution" principal Dicerto said calmly. "And another thing, Miss Long, you are also to be Miss Thorn's guide around New York for the same week. You can just show her around the city after class"

As expected, there were more outbursts after this.

"Principal Dicerto!"

"No way!"

"I have dra-" Roxanne broke off suddenly. "I… I mean, uh… stuff to do after school"

"And I've got my own things to do as well" Jasmine said crossly. "Besides, I can get through this city on my own"

"But I insist, Miss Thorn. After all, you just said so yourself that you need a guide" principal Dicerto pointed out kindly.

Jasmine frowned at this but couldn't say that it was a lie.

"And Miss Long, that stuff is going to have to wait. Now, you two better get to class" principal Dicerto said as she stood up. She walked around the room and held the door open for the girls. "Off you go" she said.

Roxanne scowled before storming out the room. Jasmine, however, stayed for awhile. "Yes ma'm. Thank you" she said politely as possible while hiding her displeasure and followed after Roxanne. She closed the door and turned to find Roxanne about to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jasmine called after her.

Roxanne, who was about to turn into a corridor, stopped. "To class, duh" she said, not quite able to get rid of her impatience.

Jasmine walked towards her, temper rising with every step she took. "You're supposed to help me through the school" she said through gritted teeth.

Roxanne just raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason to"

Jasmine gaped at her, open-mouthed. "You… you… What on earth is your problem?" she said furiously.

"Well, let's see… you, you and oh, did I mention you?"

"Look, I'm just as annoyed as you are with this arrangement but could be a tiny bit more helpful?"

"No" Roxanne replied shortly.

Jasmine looked like she wanted to retort but stopped, glaring at Roxanne who still had her eyebrow raised.

"Uugghhh!" Jasmine breathed before spinning around sharply and stomped away.

Roxanne smirked.


	7. Chap 6

Roxanne entered to the room for Mythology and scanned it. Miss Rotwood hadn't arrived yet so she went to her desk, which was beside Matt's.

"Hey, I heard you got sent to the principal's office this morning" he said as soon as she sat down. "What happened?"

"I missed Mrs. Lee's deadline"

"Late again huh?" he said. "So, what did the principal say? Did she give you detention?"

"Ha, I wish" she muttered.

Matt stared at her. "What's wrong? I thought you hated detention"

"I do" Roxanne replied. "But I just found something I hate more"

"What's that?"

But before she could reply, the door opened and in came their Mythology teacher.

"Morning class" Miss Rotwood said. The class greeted her back in chorus. She was about to say something when someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" she said. The door opened once again to reveal-

"Oh not again" Roxanne murmured, seeing Jasmine walked in.

"Does this happen to be the Mythology class?" she asked.

Rebecca stared at her, as well as the rest of the class. Everyone noticed how her appearances are practically identical to the best student in the room.

"Whoa, Rox, she looks just like you" Matt whispered to Roxanne who frowned.

"Um… do I have something on my face?" Jasmine said nervously.

"Oh!" said Miss Rotwood, recovering. "Why yes, I mean, no, I mean, I'm sorry. Yes, this is Mythology. You are?"

"Jasmine. Jasmine Thorn. I'm new" she said, relieved that they had stopped staring.

"I see. My name is Rebecca Rotwood. I'll be your Mythology teacher. There's an empty seat behind Miss Long" she said, staring at Roxanne with a rather weird expression.

Jasmine followed her gaze and scowled to find the person who had left her when she was supposed to be taking her around the school glaring at her.

"Miss Thorn, please take you seat" Miss Rotwood's voice came, bringing Jasmine back to her senses.

"Wha- oh. Right" she said and, reluctantly, walked to her assigned seat. "Great, just great" she muttered.

"Now" Miss Rotwood began. "Our topic today would be dragons"

Excited whispers erupted around the room. Everyone, it seemed, was waiting for this subject to come up.

Everyone but Jasmine, that is, who rolled her eyes. "This day just keeps on getting better" she grumbled.

"Anyone care to tell what dragons are?"

Roxanne's hand shot up in the air. "Dragons are fire-breathing reptilians who also have the capability of flying plus other magical abilities"

Miss Rotwood smiled. "Thank you, Miss Long. And that was right, dragons are mythical creatures. They're physical characteristics would include two bat-like wings, four legs, long neck and a tail spade"

"And did I mention that they're totally awesome?" Roxanne added, standing up.

There was a chortle from behind her. The class turned to Jasmine who was just sitting with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Roxanne said, spinning around to face her.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you guys in advance that dragons are useless freaks who have nothing to do but fly around like idiots"

"They are not. Dragons are amazing intelligent creatures. They do not fly like idiots" Roxanne replied irritably.

"Yes they do. They're far from intelligent and even farther from being amazing"

"What do you know anyway? You wouldn't recognize a dragon if it flew up in front of your face"

At this, Jasmine stood up too. "Wanna bet?"

The blonds glared at each other. The class, meanwhile, stared from one to the other, wondering why they seemed so touchy on the issue. Miss Rotwood had been trying for awhile to stop them but was interrupted by one of the two every time.

"In fact, I do" Roxanne responded.

Rebecca took her chance as Jasmine took a second of thought before opening her mouth. "Girls, please, that's enough"

"But Miss Rotwood, she's insulting dragons" Roxanne said.

"Everything I said was true" Jasmine protested.

"Why I outta-"

"Roxanne" Miss Rotwood said in a warning tone. Roxanne closed her mouth but still continued to scowl.

"Now, we all have our opinions and we have to respect that. Understood?"

Jasmine and Roxanne didn't drop their glare.

Rebecca sighed. "You both apologize to each other right now before I send you to the principal's office!"

"Sorry" they said in chorus then immediately sat down, facing away from each other, both fuming.


	8. Chap 7

_Ring Ring_

A few seconds later, the doors of the school burst open and a sea of students flowed out.

"I just don't get it, why are you so angry at her?" Matt asked, pulling on his helmet.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" Roxanne replied, doing the same thing.

"Oh, come on. That new girl who looks just like you. Jasmine"

"Can we change the topic?" the blond said irritably, getting on her skateboard. She was about to take off when she heard someone call her. A very annoying someone.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Roxanne scowled and didn't bother to look around but Matt did. He saw Jasmine running towards them.

"I… can't… believe… you…" she panted, hands on her knees. "I've been looking everywhere. You're supposed to help me get around this place"

"Oh, yeah, right, whatever" Roxanne said. She once again started to move when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Rox. Don't be so rude" Matt said.

"Matt! You seriously cannot be on her side" Roxanne said.

He sighed. "I'm not. But she's new and it's the right thing to help her"

Jasmine smiled at him. "Thank you. By the way, my name's Jasmine but I think you already know that"

Matt grinned. "Kinda. Matt" he said, extending a hand which Jasmine gratefully took.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I can't stay long. I've got drag-" There was a brief moment when Jasmine looked at her. "-hunting to do." She smiled nervously.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Never mind" Roxanne said quickly. "Anyway, let's just get this over with. Where's your house supposed to be?"sShe asked Jasmine.

"Just a few blocks from here" she answered. "Let's go"

--

"Wow… _this_ is your house?" Matt said in awe at the mansion he was seeing.

"Um… yeah, I'm sorry if it's a bit too much…" Jasmine said.

"Too much? Are you kidding? I can't believe you live here"

"Me neither" Roxanne muttered. She was, of course, amazed but she'd die first before she'd admit that.

"Wanna come in?" Jasmine offered.

"Sure" Matt said right away.

They looked at Roxanne in time that she was gazing at her watch, bored. Then, her expression changed as her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late!" she exclaimed. "Dad is so going to kill me!" She stared at the two staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Anyway, sorry, can't talk, gotta go, see you tomorrow, bye!" She said it all quite fast and while she was halfway out of sight too.

Jasmine blinked. "What was that all about?"

Matt shrugged. "Beats me. She's always on a hurry for something. Wish I knew what"

"Anyway, let's go in"

"Ok"

And the two went in Jasmine's house together.


	9. Chap 8

Roxanne POV

"You're late"

I cringed. I hated those two words especially when put together in one sentence. Who knew that such a small sentence could be so annoying? Well, it is when my dad says it. And my teachers in school do… Stupid sentence.

I smiled anxiously as I looked up at my dad's eyes. "Um, yeah, about that. I was-"

"No excuses. Third time this week, Roxanne. When are you gonna learn to take your dragon training more seriously?" he asked me.

I had to oppose. "I do take it seriously!" Really, I do. It's just that… it's annoying sometimes. Of course, I'm not telling my dad that.

"You don't show it"

"But it's just that…" I tried to explain. I looked at Fu who just sitting there staring at the two of us. Lazy dog. I sighed. "The principal told me to go to show around this new girl at house. I had to go with her to her house." My voice was a bit annoyed when I said it.

"You knew when you were supposed to be here. You could have managed your time better"

Shoot. Dad always seemed to have a comeback for every excuse I make.

"I… forgot?" That was lame, I know.

My dad sighed. "Roxanne-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry and it'll never happen again"

"You keep repeating that line and you're right, it never happens. I don't know why you had to add the again though" Fu said, grinning.

I glared at him. "Haha, real funny"

"I know, ain't it?" he replied, now laughing.

I scowled. Just he wait until I get my hands on him.

"Ok, that's enough" dad said. "I have another question to ask"

My eyes widened. Oh no.

"Why did the principal ask you to accompany the new girl anyway?"

I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that. I can't tell him I was late… again.

"Uh… I volunteered" I said.

"Didn't sound like it"

"I was handpicked?"

"Nice try. What did you do?"

Damn. Why is it that he could read me like a book? Oh yeah, he's my father and my only parent. He raised me and brought me up by himself since my mom left us when I was like, a year old or something. Guess that makes us real close, real extra close. Not that I minded, I loved my dad. And I loved being with him. It's just that he's too strict about this whole dragon thing. Sigh. Oh well, no use in hiding now.

"I was late." He was going to burst, I know it.

"Again?!"

And here we go.

"Roxanne, how many times have I told you-"

"This time, it wasn't my fault! I was supposed to make it in time when that new girl, Jasmine, bumped me and-"

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" dad interrupted me.

"I was supposed to make it in time?"

"No, about the new girl"

"Jasmine? She's this really annoying girl who keeps on-" I stopped, looking at my dad. He wasn't listening to me anymore. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I turned to Fu who was staring at my dad with wide eyes. What was going on?

"It's nothing, Roxanne" dad finally said. "Come on, time to start training"

--

Jasmine POV

I entered my house together with Matt to find my mom sitting on one of the couches of the living room.

"Hi mom" I greeted.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi sweetheart." She spotted Matt. "New friend?"

I nodded. "This is Matt. He's in one of my classes. Matt, my mom"

"Hey" Matt said.

Mom smiled again and opened her mouth but at the moment, her cellphone rang. "Oh, excuse me" she said. She stood up and left the room.

"Is she always like that?" Matt asked me.

"If you mean being called on her cell for, like, a hundred times per day then yes, very much" I replied. I was used to her being so busy and all. Sometimes it was annoying but still, my mom and I are extra close. I mean, she's my only parent since I was a kid so how couldn't we be?

"Wanna get something to drink?" I inquired.

"Sure"

But we had barely left the room when mom came in, staring at me. "Jasmine, I'm sorry but you're going to have to cut short the time with your classmate, we have to go"

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Later. Just change into… your outfit and get ready" mom said, looking at bit serious.

I blinked. That was a surprise. "Oh… ok"

Mom left the room.

"Oh, well…" I looked at Matt who smiled.

"It's cool. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely"


	10. Chap 9

"DRAGON UP!" Roxanne shouted. Seconds later, a blue dragon stood in front of Jake and Fu Dog.

"Good. Now, let's have your dragon fire practice"

"Aw come on, dad, that's basic, I know it already"

"Roxanne, it is important to master your basics-"

"But I've been practicing them since I was seven!" Roxanne said, turning back into a human.

"Seven?" Fu said, for a moment looking confused. "Oh, that's right. Unlike you, Jake was only able to tap his dragon power when he was thirteen" he said. "Guess girls really do mature faster than boys"

Jake gave an irritated glare at him before turning back to his daughter. "Look, Roxanne-"

He wasn't able to continue when something inside Fu rang. Loud. The gray dog searched through his wrinkles until he found his cellphone.

"Yo… uh-huh… yeah… ok… got it." He looked at Jake and Roxanne. "There's trouble at Central Park"

--

"Alright, now hand over your gold" the Huntsmaster said to two male leprechauns.

"Never!" they both replied in their Irish (is that right?) accent.

The Huntsboy raised his staff.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The two turned to find Roxanne in her dragon form. The leprechauns escaped when their attention was diverted.

Huntsboy attacked her. "Why don't you learn to mind your own business?"

"This _is_ my business, you idiot" Roxanne replied, breathing blue fire.

"Too bad you don't know how it's done"

Roxanne scowled.

Meanwhile, the Huntsmaster was beneath a tree, looking at the two battle.

"So, that's the new American dragon?" a voice said from the trees.

"Yes" he replied, looking up. Standing on a branch were two females. First was a tall woman in an outfit much like the Huntsmaster, except that she had no dragon skull on her head but just a mask. The second was a girl in a Huntsgirl outfit.

"She looks weak" the girl said.

"Looks aren't everything" the woman said. "But why don't you find out for yourself?"

The Huntsgirl smiled, took out her staff and jumped down.

"You should just leave this to us" the Huntsmistress said.

"Very well" the Huntsmaster replied.

Back with Roxanne and the Huntsboy, Roxanne was winning. She kicked the Huntsboy with her tail, sending him backwards.

"Oh yeah, I am so good" she said cheekily. She started again towards the Huntsboy when a green blast got in her way.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you try me, dragon?"

Roxanne turned towards the new voice. "What the- Who are you?" Roxanne asked, staring at the new comer.

"I'm the Huntsgirl and." She got into a fighting stance. "Your worst nightmare" she said before she attacked. "AIYA!"

Roxanne barely avoided the kick. "That was too close"

"Not close enough!" Huntsgirl shouted and attacked again, this time, hitting her target.

Roxanne slammed into a tree. "Ow…" She glared at the Huntsgirl.

"That all you got, dragon?" she said.

"Oh, it's on." Roxanne got up. She and the Huntsgirl had started towards each other when fire came out from above them.

"Dad!" Roxanne said. Jake landed beside her, staring at the Huntsgirl with narrowed eyes.

"Time to leave" Jake said.

"But-"

"Now"

Roxanne frowned but flew up with her dad anyway.

"I'll get you next time, dragon" Huntsgirl said just as the Huntsmistress appeared.

"What happened?"

"She got away but I could have slayed her if it wasn't for that red dragon that appeared out of nowhere and-"

"Red dragon?" the Huntsmistress interrupted.

The Huntsgirl took off her mask and looked up at her master. "Yes, is something wrong?" Jasmine asked.

Rose took off her mask too, looking deep in thought. "Um… no, it's probably nothing. Let's go home." She started to walk out of the park

Jasmine stared at her mom's back, frowning. Her mom had been acting so weird lately. Every since they had arrived in this place. She sighed and followed her mother.

"And Jasmine" Rose said, stopping. "Never take off your mask like that again, especially in public"

Jasmine blinked and nodded. "Ok. Sorry"

Rose turned her head and smiled. "Come on"


	11. Chap 10

"Hey, Rox, are you alright? You don't look so good…" Matt asked. It was Mythology and he and Roxanne were in their classroom. Miss Rotwood hadn't arrived yet so they had time to talk for awhile. Jasmine was in her seat reading a book.

Roxanne yawned. "I'm fine, just a little tired, I was kinda up all night" she replied.

"Really? But what were you doing that got you this tired?"

'_Getting my butt kicked'_ she thought irritably, remembering everything that had happened last night, especially the part of the new Huntsgirl. Of course, she couldn't say that out loud, even if it is to her best friend.

Some of her irritation must have shown on her face because Matt's next question was, "Is something bothering you, Rox?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing" she replied quickly.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"If you say so then" he said. "By the way, why'd you leave so early yesterday? You should have gone inside with me in Jasmine's house, it was awesome." He grinned at the blond behind them. Jasmine looked up, smiled then went back to her book.

Somehow, the eagerness in Matt's didn't lift Roxanne's mood and neither did their exchanging of smiles. In fact, it did just the opposite.

"I had some stuff to do with my dad" she responded, doing as much as possible to hide the aggravation, and maybe a little hint of jealousy, in her tone.

Matt didn't notice. "You're always hanging out with your dad. You're really that close, huh?"

Roxanne couldn't help but sigh. "You have no idea"

"I don't know why you sound so exasperated about it" Jasmine said, finally entering the conversation as she closed her book.

"What's your point?"

"You should be glad that you get to spend so much time with you dad"

"What's it to you with what I do together with my dad and how much I like it?"

"I was just saying what I thought. You should learn to appreciate your father more"

Roxanne didn't like being lectured. She scowled at Jasmine. "Look, who asked for your opinion anyway?" she snapped. "Besides, are you saying you don't spend time with you dad?"

Jasmine got taken aback by the response.

"You might have stepped over the line there, Roxanne" Matt said, seeing Jasmine's reaction.

"What?" Roxanne asked defensively.

"Nothing" Jasmine replied, looking away. "It's just that… I… don't have a father…"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So what?"

Jasmine looked up. "Excuse me?"

"So what if you don't have a father?" Roxanne said.

"Roxanne-" Matt started.

Jasmine glared at her. "How selfish can you get? You-"

"Don't have a mother"

Jasmine was once again taken aback.

"So will you stop acting all dramatic about losing one of your parents?" Roxanne said. Her voice was cool, there was no trace of emotion in it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't bother. She left me and my dad a long time ago. She's old news"

Jasmine was one again fired up by the response. "How can you say that? Are you saying you don't want to have a mother?"

"No, I'm saying I'm angry at her for leaving me and my dad"

"You know, my dad left my mom and me too. But I'm not angry at him, I can't. He's my dad"

"Then I guess this is where we part ideas. I don't care if that woman was my own mother, she left my dad alone and I will never forgive her"

"You're selfish as ever, aren't you?"

"Shut up! What do you know?"

"Guys, stop!" Matt finally intervened. "Look, quit it you two, ok?"

It didn't lift any of their moods but it did stop the argument.

"I just don't understand you guys, why do you keep on fighting with each other?" Matt asked.

"How should I know?!" they replied together, sounding just as frustrated as the other. Their eyes both widened before glaring at each other again. They both 'hmphed!' and looked away at the same time.

Matt sighed. _'They both are so different… yet so alike… in some weird sort of way…'_


	12. Chap 11

"Rox, hold on a minute!"

Roxanne, who was on her skateboard and about to set off for her dad's shop, turned her head to see her best friend speeding towards her.

"Matt, if this has anything to do with my argument with Jasmine, I'm not interested" she said flatly just as he pulled up beside her.

"Come on, Rox. I just want to know why you guys always have to fight"

"I don't know, ok? Something in her just makes me feel so… angry. Period" the blond replied dismissively, once again getting on her skateboard.

Matt did the same thing, getting on his skateboard, that is. The two started on the path Roxanne was going. "But that doesn't make any sense. Jasmine is a really nice person, why can't you give her chance?" he said, trying to be reasonable. "Besides, you didn't have to be so harsh on her earlier, you might be able to cope up without your mom beside you but other people find it difficult to do that"

That just increased Roxanne's frustration, which hadn't quite worn off after the dispute in the classroom. She clenched her fists. "Why are you taking her side?! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. But Rox-"

"Save it" she said, going ahead of him.

"Roxanne-"

"Go away"

"Come on-"

"I said LEAVE!" she yelled.

Matt stopped his skateboard, placing a foot on the ground. His eyes were wide with shock and hurt.

"I've already got enough problems to deal with without my best friend going against me so leave me alone!"

With that, Roxanne turned sharply and dashed out of his sight.

--

Fu entered the room, carrying a big bowl of chips and three opened cans of soda, balancing all of them in his arms as he whistled tunelessly to himself. He was about to sit himself on the couch when the front door of the shop opened and-

SLAM!!

Roxanne came into view to see her animal guardian covered in a pink sticky substance with a bowl on his head. Not to mention, chips on the floor mixed with the fallen soda.

"Fu, that's disgusting. Clean your mess up" she said.

"Oh, sure, blame it all on me" Fu said. "I mean, not like it was the fault of someone who just barged in and slammed the door"

The young dragon's face softened. "Sorry, Fu. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've just been having a rough day"

"At least you're not soaked in cherry soda" the gray dog replied as he sniffed himself. "I bet I'll smell like this for a week"

"Sorry"

"It's cool, kid. What's wrong, anyway?"

The blond shook her head. "Forget it. Let me just help you clean up" she said. She grabbed a mop from a nearby closet and started on the floor. "By the way, where's dad?"

"In the back room. He's been there all day actually"

"What? You mean he left the house early this morning to go there? Why?"

"Beats me. I've tried asking him which you know, is kinda hard when there's a door between us"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and placed the mop back at its proper place. "I'll go talk to him"

"Doubt that's gonna work. Trust me, I know Jake. When he's busy, he's busy"

"We'll see. Besides, it's dragon training time. There is no way that he's going to let me miss that"

--

"I can't believe he let me miss dragon training!" Roxanne said, coming from the back room. She sat next to Fu on the couch which had been cleaned up, as well as the floor.

"Told ya, kid"

"But it's dragon training and he's… well, dad. He never lets me miss a single- Hold on" she suddenly said, getting up. "Ear of the dragon"

One of her ears turned pointed and blue. At a distance, she could hear something.

"Someone's in trouble. I've gotta go" she said urgently.

"Wow, you're sure a lot sharper than your dad when he was your age" Fu replied, impressed.

Roxanne merely stared at him. "Whatever. Tell dad, if you see him that is, I'm going to the park" she said. "DRAGON UP!"

--

"Are you sure she's going to come, Huntsmistress?" Huntsgirl asked.

The woman beside her nodded. "Of course. No dragon would ignore the cry of a pixie" she said, holding a small cage into view. In it was a tiny human-shaped being with butterfly-like wings. It was flying around desperately, trying to get out. The two, by the way, were standing on a bridge in Central Park.

"But why do we need to purposely draw this dragon out? Isn't it usually them who find us?"

"There's something I need to see. Remember the red dragon you said you saw? That would have most probably been her master; I would like to personally meet him"

"But why?"

"I-"

"Hey! You guys leave the little pixie alone!"

The two looked up to see the American dragon floating over them. The Huntsmistress frowned.

"Where is your dragon master?" she demanded.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What do you need him for? I'm good enough to beat you!"

Huntsgirl laughed. "Yeah, right. Just like what happened last night"

Roxanne glared at her. "Shut up!" she yelled before diving towards the elder Huntsclan member who merely stepped aside, leaving her to zoom past them and hit the ground.

Huntsgirl laughed even harder.

The Huntsmistress narrowed her eyes. "If she won't bring her master out, we will" she said, putting down the cage and setting the pixie free. It immediately flew out of sight. "Attack and capture" she ordered.

Huntsgirl nodded and took out her staff.

--

Jake walked in the room to see Fu watching television, carrying a red book.

"Fu"

The Shar-Pei jumped in surprise. "Jake! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Found whatever you were looking for?"

"I wasn't looking for anything" he replied. He held up the book.

"Hey, isn't that…" Fu said. "Why now all of the sudden?"

"I'm suspicious. Would you call it coincidence when a girl named Jasmine enters Roxanne's school and a new Huntsgirl appears? Both who seem to appear out of nowhere?"

"Well, the odds are 2,759 to one but who's counting?"

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't know where that came from"

The dragon shook his head. "I think it's about time I tell Roxanne the truth. And speaking of Roxanne, where is she?"

"Oh, right. She left for the park a couple of minutes ago. Said there was someone in trouble"

"WHAT?!"

--

"Man, that hurt…" Roxanne said, groaning as she once again flew up.

"Hey, dragon!"

Roxanne turned, only to evade a green blast fired at her which she did, barely. "You just wait until I get a hold of you…" she muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong, afraid?" Huntsgirl mocked.

"You wish" Roxanne replied, charging at her.

The Huntsgirl flipped out of the way. "AIYA!" she screamed, landing a hard blow on the blue dragon.

Roxanne was sent flying and landed in the river with a splash. "This is just not my day" she murmured to herself.

"Looks like someone got weaker when we last met" the Huntsgirl, smirking. "Of all the dragons I've met, you're the most pathetic"

Roxanne growled in anger. "You are getting on my nerves!" she shouted. Without realizing, her golden eyes had glowed blue. The water around her started to rise. At first, forming straight lines then twisting with each other. Soon, there were dozens of double-helix figures around Roxanne. She yelled and before she, or anyone else, knew it, the water started to attack the Huntsgirl.

The Huntsmistress moved quickly and grabbed the Huntsgirl, evading each water attack.

Somewhere above the fight, Jake Long was flying in search for his daughter and of course, was about to find a big surprise waiting for him.

Make that two big surprises…


	13. Chap 12

"What the- Roxanne?" Jake said in shock, completely stunned at the sight below him. In dragon form, his daughter's eyes had glowed bright blue and was, as it seemed, controlling water to attack.

"No way…" Jake whispered.

--

Back at the battle scene…

"What's happening?!" Huntsgirl practically screeched. "How on earth is she able to control water?!"

"I'd tell you if I knew" the Huntsmitress replied. "This is getting dangerous, the dragon isn't even conscious anymore!"

"What? How?"

"The answer'll have to wait. Let's go" the Huntsmistess said. She raised her staff and a glowing green orb surrounded her apprentice and herself before they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Roxanne was still in the middle of the river, her eyes still glowing blue. After a few more seconds, she calmed slowly and fainted. Jake arrived just in time to catch his daughter, already in human form. He stared at the spot where the Huntsmistress and the Huntsgirl had disappeared, frowning with a single thought in his mind. _'It couldn't be…'_ he thought.

--

Roxanne POV

Ow, my aching head. What the hell happened? I feel like I've been-

I gasped, sitting up. It took me seconds to realize where I was.

My room.

"You're awake, finally"

I turned my head sharply. It was Fu. I blinked. "Wha…?"

He sighed. "Looks like you're still a little dazed there, kid. Take it easy or your dad won't be too happy. He's been really worried, you know"

I blinked again. What's wrong with me? My brain's working a little slow… I don't-

I gasped again, making Fu jump. "The park! The Huntsgirl! I… what…she-"

"Slow down, kid. It's ok, your dad brought you here" Fu explained.

I touched my head, trying to remember but not exactly succeeding. "But what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know"

I looked up and meet my dad's black eyes filled with concern. He sat down at the foot of my bad. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better" was my immediate reply.

Dad smiled. "At least you're slowly getting back to your old self. Do you remember what happened?" His tone was soft but serious.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I remember going off to the park, meeting the Huntsgirl and her stupid mistress then getting angry… That's pretty much it"

"Hm… and you don't recall anything else?" Dad asked.

I racked my brain. Nothing but another splitting headache came. "Nope" I answered.

"I see." Dad sighed. "You better get some rest then"

"Wait! I want to know what happened to the Huntsgirl. Did you-?"

He shook his head. "Actually, it was you that drove them away"

I blinked. "Me? _How_?" My voice sounded utterly surprised, too utterly surprised that I scolded myself. Then again, I was pretty much losing the way I remembered it. So what had happened?

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" dad said.

"Remember what?" I asked, my irritation growing with my confusion.

"You defeated them by controlling water"

Just when I thought my brain couldn't think any slower, it did. I sat there, blinking.

"Rox? Roxanne?"

"Yo, kid, you still in there?"

I suddenly felt my dad's hands on my shoulders. I stared at him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! And all this time I've been wasting my time with silly fireballs?" I said incredulously.

Dad and Fu stared at me.

"What?" I stared back at them.

They burst out laughing.

"We've definitely got her back" Fu chortled.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"We're not expecting anyone, are we?" I asked.

Dad shook his head. "I'll get it" he said, stood up and left my room. I heard him go down the stairs. After a few minutes, he came back with-

My eyes widened. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Rox" he started, scratching the back of his head lightly. "I, well, wanted to talk to you about…well…" He stared at my dad who was raising his eyebrows. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Dad smiled. "No, it's fine. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Let's go, Fu" he said to the gray Shar-Pei and left my room once again.

Awkward silence filled the room. I looked down, not wanting to meet Matt's eyes. I just recalled what had happened between us. It's hard to believe that our fight just happened earlier today. It feels like ages since I've seen him or argue with that blond headed dragon-hater. And now that I think about it, our fight was about her. Why do we always argue anyway?

…

Hm, weird enough, I really don't know. Something in her just… just makes me want to retort. And why does Matt have to like her so much? That double-ganger. Speaking of double-ganger, why does she look like me anyway? I mean, how can she look like me? Ok, going way off the topic over there.

I sighed, looking at Matt who still didn't seem to be able to say anything. Matt and I have been friends since we were kids, I can't believe we had fought like that. I guess I must have been really pissed, to let my anger come between my friendship with Matt. Friends… I guess that's all we're ever going to be…

"Listen, Rox-"

"I'm sorry" I blurted out.

"I- what?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. I was just angry, that's all" I muttered, refusing to stare at him. There were another few moments of silence.

"Roxanne, will you look at me?"

Something in his soft tone made me look up. He was smiling. "Look, I'm sorry too. I should have known better than to talk to you that way when you were angry"

"Yeah, you should" I murmured agreeably.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned. "Kidding"

He grinned back. "You better be. Friends?"

I frowned inwardly. "Definitely" I replied.

"By the way, what are you doing in bed in the middle of the day?" he asked.

"What? A girl can't rest peacefully in her own bed?"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I know"

We both laughed. Matt transferred to the foot of my bed and sat down. "You know, Rox… There's something I want to tell you…"

That peaked my curiosity. "What is it?"

"You said earlier, that you had a lot of things to deal with, remember?"

"Oh, that, forget it. I was frustrated. You don't have to-"

"I know I don't. But I want to." He meet my gaze. "Always remember, I'm here for you no matter what, 'kay? You can trust me with anything. As your best friend, the least I could do is take off one of your loads, right?" He smiled.

I stared at him. Those eyes, it feels like he knows everything. But that's just me wishing he did. Ever since I knew I was dragon, I've longed to tell you all about it, Matt. However, dad doesn't want me to. He said it wasn't supposed to be. The dragon council wouldn't hear any of it, bunch of old nutheads. Then again, I'm tired of lying. And since when have rules and I ever been the best of friends?

"Now that you said that, there's something I've just been dying to tell you…"


	14. Chap 13

"Any luck, Fu?" Jake asked, entering the storage room.

Fu emerged under piles and piles of books, covered with dust. "A little bit" he said, pulling with him a really old brown book. "It says that there are instances when dragons get extra powers, other than their usual ones. But only on very special cases" he added.

"Such as?"

"Such as having a twin, for instance" Fu replied. "One dragon is powerful but two born on the same day and almost the same time somehow affects their powers, making them stronger. I've searched in old records, your twin daughters are not only the first in seven centuries to have special powers but also the first two be born as twin dragons in nearly a millennium. I didn't even know this 'cause I'm only 600 years old!"

"No wonder" the dragon responded. "Then, I guess this means, there's not going to be only one dragon with special powers"

"Got that right. No doubt your other daughter will have some too. Also, since Roxanne had finally triggered hers, there's a great possibility that she might be having signs of her powers as well"

"Do you have any idea what power she might have?"

"Sorry, Jake. I got nothing"

Jake sighed.

"Wait, there's also one more thing, I think Roxanne might have her senses quite high this time"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she might be feeling what her twin is feeling. Even if they have yet to see each other, they're still connected with the bond as twin sisters. She might even be able to know, or more like sense, if her sister is near her and vice versa"

Jake sighed again. "Looks like there's no delaying it now. I've got to tell her because if I'm not mistaken, her twin is probably right here in this city"

"What? How do you know?" Fu asked, surprised.

Jake paced around the room. "I saw her"

"Jasmine?"

"Rose. And yeah, her as well presuming that the Huntsgirl I saw is Jasmine"

"When?"

"Just after I found Roxanne. I don't think they saw me but I saw them. They were in uniform but I have no doubt that that was indeed Rose"

---

Elsewhere…

"I can't believe him. How could he? How dare he? After we promised each other? What, just because we broke up means that promises to me no longer matters? That… that sneak!" Rose muttered to herself angrily, walking around her bedroom. She muttered a bit longer before she stopped walking, closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing.

She shouldn't get angry like that, after all, she too had broken their promise. _'But this is for the company, nothing else' _she thought, throwing herself onto her bed.

Or is it? Did she not feel a little homesick living in Los Angelos? She had grown up in New York, everything important started there, nowhere else.

'_It ended here too'_ she added bitterly. She sighed in irritation. She was back at this topic again. _'Jake is the past, we're over' _she told herself sternly. _'But why did he have to show up anyway?' _she thought angrily. She had seen him, she knew it was him. That red dragon… He probably didn't see her but she saw him. She even had to control herself as not to scream in front of her daughter.

She sighed again and sat up. Speaking of daughter, if that was Jake, then the blue dragon must have been… She couldn't stop her eyes from watering. How she wished to see her, it had been so long. Even with the agreement she had with Jake, Roxanne was still her daughter. And she treated her so unkindly. And once again, another topic opened in her mind.

"That new power… since when could dragons control water?" she asked herself. After awhile, she wasn't getting any ideas. She stood up.

"Maybe _he_ knows something…"

---

"… and that's pretty much it" Roxanne finished. There was short silence in which the young dragon was staring at the floor, unable to look at her best friend due to the anxiety of what he would be thinking. Would they still be friends? Would Matt still accept her? Would Matt even talk to her? She wasn't like everyone, he knew that now and-

"Rox?"

"Yeah?" she replied without removing her gaze on the ground.

"Rox, will you look at me?"

She did. "Yeah?"

"Want to go skateboarding?"

Roxanne blinked, not the response she was expecting. "I- what?" she said, utterly shocked and taken aback.

"Skateboarding" he said calmly, standing up. "I brought my board with me; it's in your living room. How about it?"

The blond blinked again, confused.

"Come on, is your brain that slow that you can't even understand what I'm saying?" Matt teased. He achieved what he had wanted instantly.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Roxanne responded but was grinning when she stood up. "Alright, I'll just grab my board in the kitchen." She went past him, placed a hand on the doorknob then looked back, a glint in her eyes. "Last one down buys ice cream!" she said. A second later, she was out of the room and running in the hallway when Matt understood what she had said.

"HEY! No fair! You're cheating!"

---

The next day…

"We're here, Miss Jasmine"

The blond smiled and went out of the car. "Thanks, Raymond. I'll see you at home then"

Her driver inclined his head politely and left. Jasmine stared at the car before she turned to the school, sighing.

'_What had happened yesterday?'_ she thought. _'What was with that dragon? There was just no way that an ordinary dragon could have done what she did. So who is she really?'_ She cursed slightly in her mind. She hated the fact that she and her mother had fled the battle. She always, _always_, won her fights against dragons. So what the heck was yesterday all about? She wanted to scream. She _was_ going to get her revenge. No matter what.

She sighed again, trying to calm herself. "Ok, this is not going to help with anything. Calm down, Jasmine. Breathe" she said to herself. Quite out of the blue, she felt a very familiar presence drawing near her.

"Talking to oneself. First sign of craziness" a voice spoke behind her.

Oh, great. _Her_. Why, now? When she was in such a bad mood? Jasmine wondered to herself as she turned around to look into a pair of dark eyes very similar to hers. Unlike herself, Roxanne seemed to be in a good mood. Why would she think so? She was smirking arrogantly, for one thing.

"What do you want now?" Jasmine responded irritably.

"Touchy today, aren't we?"

Jasmine glared at her. "Just shut up, I'm not in the mood"

Roxanne smirked again. "Big deal. It's a free country. I can do, and _say_, whatever I _want. _And by the way I wish to add, of all the days there are in a year, you had to choose this one to wear that hairstyle?"

Jasmine blinked. She hadn't noticed but now that the other girl mentioned it, both of them had their blond hair tied into a ponytail. So now, they barely looked any different.

"You double-ganger" Roxanne said.

"What, it's my fault I look this way?"

"No but I love believing so" Roxanne smiled, looking smug.

"You think I like looking like you?"

"What does that mean?" Now, both blonds were livid and glowering at each other.

"Isn't it obvious or are you that dumb?"

"Shut up, you stupid excuse for a clone!"

"Watch who you're calling a clone, you dragon freak!"

"What do you know, you're an insufferable know-it-all!"

"Unfeeling goofball!"

"Moronic dufus!"

"Stuck-up pinhead!"

"You guys do know that if you don't stop now, you're both gonna be late, right?"

They spun around.

"Matt?" Roxanne said. "How long have you been there?"

"What do you mean late?" Jasmine inquired.

"If my guess is right, you've been arguing so long that you've forgotten the time. That means, first period start in three… two…"

Both girls' eyes went wide.

"One"

_RING!_

"Crap! One time I finally get to school early, I'm still late!"

"It's only my third day, how can I be late?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

The two girls rushed towards the school, yelling out their frustration.

Matt couldn't help but smile.

---

After school…

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me earlier that class was beginning, why didn't you tell me?" Roxanne complained to her best friend as the exited the school, having spent the lunch hour in detention with Jasmine.

Matt blinked. "But I did tell you…"

"Seconds before the bell rang"

"You looked busy"

Roxanne glared at him. He laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But you two have got to stop arguing all the time. You should know there are gonna be consequences"

"Oh, so that was supposed to be a lesson?"

"Yea, pretty much"

The blond hit him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being annoying"

"Aw come on, Rox, you know I have your best interests at heart"

She stared him. "Please don't say that, you sound like my dad"

Matt laughed again. "Right, sorry. I've got to go home, I promised my brother to help him with a project. See you tomorrow!" He got on his skateboard and disappeared out of sight. Just as the young dragon was about to do the same, a voice called.

"There you are!"

Roxanne looked up to see a woman running towards her. _'She's pretty' _first popped into Roxanne's mind as she stared at the woman's long curly blond hair and sea blue eyes. The woman smiled when she reached her.

"I've been here for quite awhile. We need to go"

The young dragon blinked, perplexed. "What?'

The woman looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "We haven't got time for jokes now. We need to change. We're gonna meet him in the park"

"What? Meet who? Am I even supposed to know you?"

Just as the woman opened her mouth, another voice spoke up. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

The two turned. It was Jasmine.

Rose gasped, looking at Jasmine then at the other girl whom she thought was her daughter. This was actually still pretty true.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good…"

For the second time, Rose and Roxanne, now joined by Jasmine, turned to the source of the new voice.

"Dad?" Roxanne said. Jake was standing, Fu Dog beside him. Both wide-eyed in shock.


	15. Chap 14

Jake P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was. Right in front of my eyes. Rose. There. In front. Of my eyes. It's Rose. The girl of my dreams, my wife that had broken up with me. Why? Why was this happening? And now? In front Rox- Wait a minute… I blinked. Two Roxannes? No, it's… it's Jasmine! Wow… they really are twins, they look so much alike… She's grown so much, they both have… Ok, getting way off the subject there. Back to the real issue right now… Rose? I really… just can't believe it. After all these years…

"_Jake? Are you here?" it was Rose's voice._

_Jake left the kitchen and entered the living room. He grinned when he saw the blond. It had been a year since their wedding. And Rose had given birth to their twins._

"_Hey beautiful, do you have pl-" He stopped and noticed the strange look on his wife's face. "Rose?" he said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong? Why are you-"_

_Rose, a little soaked from the rain outside, interrupted him, her eyes apologetic, yet Jake saw, there were signs of fear and confusion. "I-I'm s-so s-sor-ry…" she stammered, tears suddenly spilling from her eyes. Jake was alarmed and immediately rushed to comfort her but she shook her head and backed away. "I-I c-c-can't d-do this a-ny-anym-more…"_

"_Rose, what are you talking about?"_

"_P-promise m-m-e s-something…" she said, voice now in a whisper. "N-never c-c-come b-back h-here… b-both of u-us…" The rain poured on harder, Jake could barely hear what she was saying._

"_Rose, do you know what you're talking about?"_

"_P-promise m-m-e…"_

_Jake didn't understand what was happening but nevertheless, agreed. "Look, I'll do whatever you want. Ok, I promise. But tell me, what is going on? Rose, please"_

_The blond stared at Jake before looking down. "Jake…" her voice no longer stuttered. "I'm sorry but… he's gone…"_

"_Rose, who's gone?" _

"_I killed him"_

"_What? Who? Rose, why are you-" _

"_Your grandfather"_

_Silence. Thunder boomed outside of the house._

_Jake stared at Rose, unable to speak._

_Slowly, she looked up and met his hurt upset confused eyes. "I'm sorry. He forced me to. I was… I couldn't…" she stopped as Jake began shaking his head uncontrollably. _

"_R-rose?" _His_ voice now shook. "W-what are y-you saying? What k-kind of j-joke is t-that? I-It's a… a j-joke right? I-I mean, I-I know g-gramps was s-suspicious o-of you and a-all. H-he didn't w-want m-me to… to m-marry y-you b-but you… you w-wouldn't…" he trailed._

"_I'm sorry but my uncle… he…" she didn't continue, she couldn't continue. "I'm taking Jasmine"_

_Jake didn't respond but continued staring at her as if she was insane._

"_Remember Jake, the promise. Don't come back to New York"_

_A flash of lightning. And Rose was gone…_

Yes, on that night. She appeared, told me she killed gramps and left with Jasmine. It was strangest most depressing night ever. Gramps, Rose, Jasmine, they all disappeared that night, one of them never to return again.

I don't know what to think anymore. Anger? Hatred? Regret? Confusion? Joy? What I was supposed to feel, I truly didn't know.

--

Rose P.O.V.

Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake! What is he doing here? Why did we have to meet today in front Jasmine and Roxanne? Why? I hadn't thought yet of what to do with him. I am going to skin him alive for breaking our promise. Then I'll hang myself for doing the same. Oh, I can't believe this is happening. Jake must be furious after what I did… But I didn't have much of a choice…

_It was raining heavily on the streets of New York. Rose stood in front of a huge dark gray mansion. She sighed before deciding to go in. She left her umbrella in the entrance and made her way through familiar hallways and staircases until she reached a mahogany door. Slowly, she curled her fingers around its knob and hesitantly, went in. She was faced with a spacious room, its walls lined with bookcases. There was a long table in the middle of the room and at the very end, was a window. Of which was man was staring out with his back on her._

_Rose opened her mouth and said, "Uncle"_

_The man turned. "Why, Rose, I'm surprised. It has been one year since we last saw each other. I didn't think you'd come"_

"_I wasn't" she replied curtly. However, her uncle knew better. "But?" he continued for her._

"_But… I wanted to make things clear"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Clear?"_

"_Yes." Her voice turned cold. "Uncle, Jake and I are married now. You left on the day of our wedding, where you went I no longer cared. But you're back and I want to make things clear that you are to stay away from Jake and me. And our children" she added._

_Her uncle chuckled slightly._

"_What's so funny?" she said sharply._

"_You"_

"_What?"_

"_My dear, I have taken care of you since you were a child, ever since your parents died. And yet, this is how you thank me? With this act of treason towards the Huntsclan? How could you-"_

"_Don't give me that, uncle!" Rose snapped. "I never wanted any of those. Hunting and killing those innocent creatures? I am grateful you took care of me but I couldn't go on with it. It's wrong"_

"_Wrong? Since when did you ever think it was wrong?" he paused. "Oh, right. Even since you met that _dragon_" he said the word with disgust. "And actually _married_ him"_

"_Don't talk about Jake like that!"_

"_Tsk, tsk. You've really changed. After all the years of sacrifice for you, you trade it all to be with a dragon. I can't believe you exchanged me so easily"_

_Rose was a little taken aback. "I didn't… I was… it's just that…" Was that guilt in her voice? "Uncle, it isn't like that-"_

"_Then what is it? Rose, tell me, what is it?"_

"_I… I…" Rose lost her voice. She didn't know what to reply._

"_I thought so" her uncle mused. He smirked a little. "But don't worry, my niece. I have the perfect plan"_

"_You- what?"_

"_I will let you go, you and your whole family, under one condition"_

_Rose narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the tone in her uncle's voice._

"_You will bring me the head of a dragon"_

_She knew it. The cost was enormous. It was impossible. She was about to decline when suddenly, something moved in the window, grabbing her uncle's attention. _

"_Who's there?" he demanded sharply. The window broke with a crash. Rain splashed and the cold wind encircled the room. On top of the broken glass was a long blue dragon with a white beard, glaring at the two._

"_I should have known" the dragon spoke, looking at Rose. "You were never to be trusted!"_

_Rose's eyes went wide when she realized who it was, Jake's grandfather._

_Her uncle immediately pressed a button beside him and the nearest bookshelf opened, revealing an assortment of weapons. He grabbed the staff nearest to him and started shooting at Lao Shi who evaded the attacks._

"_Uncle, stop, no!" But Rose's cries fell to deaf ears as her uncle and Lao Shi began to battle. She wasn't sure what to do. For the next few minutes, she just stood frozen to her spot. Before she realized it, there was a shout and the next second, Lao Shi was on the floor trapped inside a net._

"_You're getting old, old man" her uncle spoke, pointing his staff at the dragon._

"_Uncle, stop!" Rose yelled, going in front of Jake's grandfather. _

_Her uncle lowered his staff, looking at his niece's frantic face and the dragon's skeptical look._

"_I see" he said. "Here." He threw the staff at Rose who caught it instinctively. _

_She stared down at it. "I… I don't understand…"_

"_You wanted me to leave your family alone. Do what I told you to. And it so happens that we have a dragon right here. Now, is the perfect time to do so"_

"_Aha! So you really are evil! I should never have let my grandson marry you!" Lao Shi accused angrily. _

"_No, I didn't-"_

"_He doesn't even believe you" her uncle intervened. "He will just get in the way between you and the American dragon. Don't you want to be happy with him? You do, don't you? But you never will be with _that_ dragon around." He indicated Lao Shi. "So, why not get rid of him now?"_

_Rose hesitated. She couldn't deny that what her uncle said was right. Every time she and Jake wanted to be alone, Lao Shi would always be there. Every time she was in the room, he would always glare at her. He would never give up an opportunity to convince Jake to break up with her. He never gave her a single chance! The blond couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated. Her patience was wearing thin with him, she was only extending it because of Jake. But now…_

"_I… I can't…" Rose said softly. "Uncle, please…"_

_At this moment, Lao Shi had regained some of his strength and broke through the net. He soared to the ceiling for a moment then headed straight for her. She wasn't given a second to think, she didn't know what to do. He was going to hurt her!_

_Rose closed her eyes and clenched her hands around the staff and before she knew it…_

I couldn't deny what I did and I know Jake would never forgive me. I had no choice but to leave. I just couldn't face him anymore, not after what I did.

--

Normal P.O.V.

Roxanne stared at her dad. Jasmine stared at her mom. The two of them were staring at each other. Fu was staring at the twins. And it went on for a few minutes.

But of course, one of them being the impatient one, grew irritated after not understanding what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?!" Roxanne almost screamed.

Jake and Rose stirred from their daze.

"Wha…?"

"Huh…?"

Roxanne twitched in annoyance. _'What is going on with dad? Who is that woman? Why… why do I feel like I know her?'_ she thought to herself angrily_. 'WHY ISN'T ANYONE TELLING ME ANYTHING?!' _

Jasmine, on the other hand, was observing the couple. _'That's odd. They look like they know each other but… how? That man… why do I feel like I should know him?'_ she thought.

Roxanne had lost it. She glared at Fu who was no longer standing on four paws. He raised his hands in surrender. "Kid, do not look at me" he immediately said.

Not receiving the answer she wanted, she stormed towards her dad and stopped right in front of him. She was quite tall for her age and her dad… er… wasn't so she was able to reach past his chin. "DAD!" she yelled.

Jake was pushed backwards but just enough for him to keep balance. "Roxanne? What are you-"

"Why are you staring at her? Who is she? Why are you here anyway?" his daughter drowned him with questions. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me anything? What do you think you're doing?"

"Who? What? Where? Roxanne, keep quiet!" Jake commanded.

The blond fell silent but continued glaring at her father. "Can you at least tell me who that woman is?"

Meanwhile, Jasmine turned to her mother. "Mom?"

Rose looked at her. "Jas, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I was… it's just that…"

"Do you know him?"

"I… yes"

"Who is he?"

Rose looked at Jake and Jake looked at Rose.

"Your mother"

"Your father"


	16. Chap 15

For the second time in two days, Roxanne's brain was functioning slowly. _'Did he just say what I think he just said?' _she thought. She stared at her dad who was right in front of here and blinked. Apparently, she couldn't grasp the content of what he just said. That, or she refused to.

"What?" Her voice came out stunned, incredulous, not to mention displeased.

Jake looked at her then at Rose. She was talking with Jasmine who seemed to believe what she had heard more quickly.

"She's your mother. Her name is Rose. And Jasmine. Jasmine is… your sister, your twin, in fact"

"What?" she couldn't help but repeat.

"Rox-"

She cut him off. "You're kidding"

"No, I'm not"

Roxanne turned her head. Jasmine was staring at her, it seemed that the news was broken to her as well. She looked shocked but not upset, like Roxanne.

"No way"

"We need to talk about this somewhere else" Jake said. "Come on, we're leaving." He made a move to depart.

"What? But dad-"

"Jake." It was Rose's voice. The dragon master stopped at his tracks but did not turn around.

"Rose" he responded in the same terse tone.

"I may not exactly know what is really going on. But Jasmine is not going to become one" Rose said.

This got the said blond's, and Roxanne's, attention and curiosity.

Jake spun around. "It's going to come out one way or another. I can't stop it, even if I wanted to. And neither can you"

"Watch me"

"I'll watch you try"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Why did you come back?"

"Look who's talking"

"I'm only here on business matters"

"So am I. It just happens that _my_ business needs me here 24/7"

"You promised"

"So did you"

The two glared each other.

Roxanne and Jasmine turned from one parent to the other, confused. They stared at each other.

"You can't be believing this" Roxanne said.

"As much as I don't want to, I am" Jasmine replied. "I mean, haven't you wondered why we looked so much alike?"

"Uh… you're a copycat?"

Jasmine glared at her. "Do you always have to be this obnoxious?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No"

"Thought so"

The girls glared at each other. And so, it began. Jake glaring at Rose and vice versa. Jasmine glaring at Roxanne and versa vice. Fu stared at the four of them. _'Just how much of their parents are they like?' _he asked himself. Finally sick of the tense silence, he coughed. A very LOUD cough.

Jake and Roxanne looked at him. "What?" they both said.

"Please tell me we're not going to have staring contest all day" he said.

Jasmine gaped at him, it was the first time she noticed him. "I-it spoke! And it's walking!" she exclaimed, apparently astounded.

Fu glared at her. "Hey, that's he, sister!" he snapped.

The blond continued to stare at him with her mouth open. "He's an animal guardian, Jasmine" Rose explained to her. "His job is to protect the current American dragon, which I presume, is you." She looked at Roxanne, her voice a little softer.

But Roxanne glared at her. "Yeah, I am" she said coldly. "Your point?"

Rose frowned at her reply, as well as Jake, though it was expressed less. Jasmine stared at her disapprovingly, remembering what she had said about her mother leaving her. "I can't believe you're still angry at her!"

"Well believe it! And I will always be so get used to it!"

"Why can't you be nice for once?"

"Why should I?!"

"Because it's needed!"

"Says you!"

The two bickered, leaving Jake and Rose blinking.

"Ok, enough!" Jake interjected. "Will you two stop it?" he snapped.

Rose glared at him. "Don't you dare snap at my daughter"

"Too late for that, don't you think?"

"No, I don't"

"Well, _I_ do"

"So what?"

"Just shut up"

"You shut up"

Now, they bickered, leaving the twins blinking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ok, hold it" Roxanne said. "It's ok for _us_ to fight but not you two"

"For once, I have to agree" Jasmine added. "You're both acting like children"

Jake and Rose stopped and sighed.

"You're still at it, aren't you?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, I am. Just like Roxanne followed you, Jasmine followed me"

"So" he paused. "What happens now?"

"I don't know. I just wish there was some way we could forget all this ever happened" Rose said.

"That's pretty much impossible now" Jake pointed out, looking at their daughters who were looking curious.

"What's pretty much impossible and what is it that you are hiding from us?" Roxanne said impatiently.

"I mean, you have no idea just how much she'll be bothering me for the next few days if I won't tell her" Jake muttered, loud enough for all to hear. Roxanne pouted while Rose actually laughed a little then stopped immediately and looked away.

"Look, I" she paused and glanced at Jasmine. "_We_ still need time to think about this. So, can we just forget this and just leave?" She stared at Jake who nodded.

"I suppose that would be-"

"Not likely" a voice interrupted. The four, plus Fu, turned. It was the Huntsmaster and the Huntsboy.

Rose gasped. "Dy- I mean, you! How did you-"

The Huntsmaster turned to her. "You took too long"

"We got impatient" the Huntsboy added. Roxanne glared at him while Jasmine clenched her fists. _'What is he doing here?'_ they both were thinking.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Long enough to understand what the situation here is" the Huntsmaster replied. "We thought we might help"

Jake and Rose raised their eyebrows in surprise and suspicion.

The Huntsboy took out something from his pocket and threw it on the floor. Before anyone could react, green smoke had covered the whole area.

"What the-"

"What's going-"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Jasmine!"

"Roxanne!"

Fu Dog was the first to find his way out from the smoke, coughing. "Man, does a dog feel left out around here…" he muttered while looking for something beneath his wrinkles. "Aha!" he said, holding a vial with yellow liquid inside. Without further ado, he threw it at the smoke.

A crash was heard and the smoke cleared up at once. Now, we see two dark figures walking towards the Shar-Pei.

"Oh boy, this cannot be good…" Fu said. It was Jake and Rose. The twins were nowhere to be found.


	17. Chap 16

Jasmine POV

I groaned. I wasn't exactly sure why but I felt really tired, and my head was throbbing like crazy. I felt my body stir. Then, my eyebrows furrowed.

What the- what am I doing lying down? And on where?

I opened my eyes, sat up immediately and stared at my surroundings.

Great, just where I need to be. In a prison cell. But… how did I get here? What had happened? I remember green smoke then something hit me from the back and- Oh… Something else happened before that. My mom. That guy named Jake. Roxanne.

Then, something moved beside me. I turned my head sharply.

Speak of the devil, there she was.

I blinked, confused.

But why? Why _are_ we here? Who took us here? … Actually, there were only two people whom I could think of who could and would have done so. Why, though? I couldn't understand. It must be something about the Huntsclan, but why take Roxanne? What's _she_ got to do with all this?

I continued looking at her. My twin. Another thing I couldn't understand. Another how and why. _How_ could this have happened? _Why_ didn't I know any of it until now? I can't believe everything turned out this way.

I dropped my gaze and once again, started looking around, my brain trying to think of a way out when another question popped into my head. Where's mom? And that guy? And that dog…

I shuddered. That_ talking_ dog. It's creepy. I know I never really liked dogs but this isn't prejudice. I mean, I've seen all kinds of magical creatures but talking and walking dogs? Come _on_, no way. There's just _no way_.

Alright, enough, too many questions all at once, not good for an already aching head. This is so unfair, why am I the only one pondering about these things? I glanced at Roxanne and frowned. It couldn't possibly hurt her to actually _do_ some thinking once in a while.

And as if on cue, Roxanne stirred and slowly her eyes opened. I stared at her in mild amusement as she blinked, probably wondering where she was. Slowly, she sat up, eyebrows raised skeptically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHERE THE HECK AM I?"

…

Ow.

I rubbed my ears. Man, can she scream…

--

"Huntsmaster, exactly what are we going to do with those two?" the Huntsboy asked his master who was looking out the window of the room they were in, which, I might add, was the Huntsmaster's study.

"You should know better by now exactly what we're going to do" he replied, his back on him.

"So, they're both really dragons?"

"Yes"

"Which one of them is the American dragon?"

"I have yet to know. But it does not matter"

"But master, one of them is part of the Huntsclan-"

"That is incorrect"

"What?"

"Both of them are actually part of the Huntsclan"

"What! But how-"

"Do you remember who Rose is?"

"Yes, of course" he replied without delay.

"She was once an apprentice. But after a year or so of starting, she stopped because she had met a certain person. After disappearing for four years, she came back and married that same person. That person who happened to be the American dragon during her time. They had children, two of them, twins. A year later, something ensued and they broke up and left New York, bringing with them one of each twin. Of course, barely months later, we moved in and the dragon came back with his daughter. That is their story"

The Huntsboy nodded in understanding. "But…"

"But what was it that happened that caused the reason for their break-up?" the Huntsmaster continued for him. "Well, let's just say an accident involving the dragon's dragon master. Rose killed his dragon master"

The Huntsboy raised his eyebrow. "Why? I thought she loved that dragon. Why kill his master?"

The Huntsmaster smirked. "That, of course, that's what _he_ thinks"

There was a slight silence before the Huntsboy spoke again. "Huntsmaster, if those two are part of the Huntsclan, are we really going to kill them?"

His master surveyed him. "That may not be the case. One of them already is an apprentice. I suppose if she chooses to be with the Huntsclan then it's acceptable. The American dragon, on the other hand, might not-"

He was interrupted when someone screamed loudly. Very loudly.

"Hm…seems like our guests are awake. Why don't you go introduce yourself, Alex?"

--

"What do you mean we're captured?!"

"I mean, we're in a cell at the mercy of whoever caught us" Jasmine replied irritably.

"No way. No _stinkin'_ way. I do not, I repeat does _not_, get captured by _anyone_" Roxanne declared.

"Well, looks like you'll have to revise that '_fact'_, won't you?"

Roxanne glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm just as upset as you are but you don't see me screaming!"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so!"

"Then the more reason I shouldn't!"

"Freak!"

"Nitwit!"

The two glared at each other.

"That's something you don't see everyday" a voice spoke.

Both blonds turned their heads sharply and simultaneously.

"You" Roxanne said, eyes narrowing.

The Huntsboy smirked. "From that glare you're giving me, I believe I can conclude that you are the American dragon"

"Got that right, freakface. Now, tell me where-"

"_You're_ the American dragon?" Jasmine interjected, apparently shocked.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" Roxanne replied.

"But… but…" Jasmine seemed too stunned to speak.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"I can tell you that" the Huntsboy said, still smirking. "She's the Huntsgirl"

"What!"

Jasmine glared at her tone. "What about it?" she retorted then blinked. "Wait a minute, I'm part of the Huntsclan, she's a dragon but we're supposedly twins then that must mean-"

"Both of you are part of the Huntsclan and both of you are dragons" the Huntsboy continued for her.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"Well, no, I'm not. Deal with it" he responded.

Roxanne scowled at him. "When I'm going to get out of here, I swear you're going to get-" She stood up and made a move towards him.

"That's impossible" Jasmine intervened. "If she's part of the Huntsclan, then she must have the mark"

"What mark?" Roxanne asked.

"This one." Alex (I'm too tired to write Huntsboy, it's too long) raised his hand and took out his glove. There was a tattoo mark of a dragon.

Roxanne stared at it with wide eyes.

Jasmine placed her hand on her right shoulder and pulled her sleeve down a little so her bare shoulder was seen. And there it was again, the tattoo of dragon. "She can't possibly have one" she said without doubt.

"Do you?" Alex asked Roxanne mockingly. She glared at him then looked away. "What's so important about a stupid mark anyway?" she muttered.

"It dictates your destiny" he replied.

Jasmine stared at him. "You believe that?"

"Yes. And so do you. Or, you wouldn't have accepted to become an apprentice"

Jasmine continued looking at him but didn't answer.

"So, your mark?" Alex questioned Roxanne who glowered. "None of your business!" she snapped.

He smirked. "You do have it"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't not say it either"

Roxanne glared at him. "Go away"

"Make me"

She scowled darkly.

Alex smirked again. "I'm not here to make fights" he said. "Well, not entirely" he added when Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Then, why are you here?" Jasmine asked.

He turned to her. "I've had a talk with my master. He says he will reconsider releasing you"

"On what condition?" both twins replied. They exchanged looks of aggravated surprise before looking back at the Huntsboy.

"I thought you were smart, shouldn't you have guessed _that_ by now?" Alex responded.

Jasmine stared at him.

Roxanne glowered. "Dream on, jerk" she said at once. "I'd rather die"

"You do know that I'm giving you another chance. Your other choice is exactly that, death"

"Um, hello? Didn't I make myself clear enough? I'd. Rather. Die. Than join the likes of you bastards"

"Why do you insist on protecting magical creatures? What do you gain from it?" Alex wanted to know.

"What I gain doesn't matter. What they do does, or at least, what they keep. Their _lives_"

The Huntsboy looked at her, taken aback. "So, you're saying you'd give up your life for _them_?"

"Wow, you catch on quick for an idiot" Roxanne replied smoothly.

There was an awkward silence. Roxanne stared at the two Huntslcan apprentices who, in return, were also staring at her.

"Will you two stop staring at me?" she snapped.

Jasmine blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I never knew you felt that way about magical creatures…"

Roxanne met her gaze. "What's it to you?" she responded but her tone was slightly softer.

Before she could reply, Alex had spoken. "Your choice. Foolish as it may be" he said, regaining his composure before turning to Jasmine. "What about you?"

There was a slight pause as she was still looking at her twin with a rather awed look of surprise. Then, she surveyed him intently before giving her answer.

--

Rose paced back and forth, murmuring to herself, worried than she could ever be.

Jake, sitting on the steps of the school, followed her with his eyes.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Fu spoke beside him.

"And say what?"

"Something to make her stop. She's driving me nuts"

Jake glared at him.

"Kidding" he said. "Come on kid, look at her. She needs to calm down"

The previous American dragon sighed. "You're right." He stood up.

Fu watched as he approached her. They talked for a little while then Rose slapped him. The gray dog blinked.

Jake returned to his seat with a red mark across his face. "Tried. Didn't work"

Fu had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Then, Rose came near them with an apologizing face. "Oh Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that-"

"You're worried" he said for her. "I figured." He fingered his sore cheek. "Man, I forgot how hard you can hit…"

Rose laughed a little before a serious expression took place. "Jake" she said urgently.

"I know. We'll find them, don't worry"

She stared at him with an expression Jake couldn't read. "It's not just that…"

Jake looked at her. "Then what?"

She looked down, fidgeting with her top. "Jake… the Huntsmaster… the recent one… he's… you see, he's not just someone ordinary to me… he's…"

The dragon waited for her continuation.

Rose took a breath. "He's my brother"


	18. Chap 17

"Wait just a minute" Jake said, apparently shocked. "You _have_ a brother?"

"Yes"

"And _he's_ the Huntsmaster?"

"Yes"

"So _he's_ responsible for kidnapping our daughters?"

"Yes" Rose repeated exasperatedly.

Jake blinked, unable to get over the new bit of information. "Say _what_?"

The blond sighed. She knew he would be surprised but couldn't he have at least expressed it more mildly? "Yes, Jake. I have an elder brother whom I never told you about. You see, while I was an apprentice, he went away to, well, deepen his training. When I left, he contacted my uncle. I don't know the events in between except that he became Huntsmaster after my uncle retired." There was a slight pause then her voice changed. "That… that was the night we broke up"

"Or you did with me" Jake muttered.

Rose looked at him, a little indignant. "Jake, tell me the truth. Would you have wanted me to stay?"

"Of course I would! I love you!" was the immediate response. "And… I thought you loved me too…"

"I do! But… do you really feel that way? After I told you what I had done?"

Jake now refused to return her gaze. "I… why _did_ you do it anyway?"

"It's… complicated…"

"Rose, it's been twelve years! Can't you make it not complicated?"

"There's no excuse for what I did, Jake! You loved your grandfather, I know! There was no way you could have lived with me after that!"

"Yes, there was!" Jake responded, startling Rose. "I know you. You wouldn't do something like that. I didn't believe it then and don't believe it now. Why should I? There has to be an explanation, I know there is!"

Rose POV

I stared at him. How can he say that? I killed his grandfather! I killed him! How can he say he loves me after what I did?! Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Do you really believe in me that much, Jake?" I whispered.

He pulled me into his arms and said to my ear softly, "Yes. Yes, I do"

After that, I could no longer control myself. I cried in his arms. I couldn't understand him! Why was he acting this way? He was supposed to be angry! Furious! Enraged! Why isn't he? That was the only reason I had left! Because I thought he'd hate having me around! And yet, now…

Was that really the right choice? It seemed so right then… It was my fault, after all… But… Jake doesn't think _that_ way… Why? Why not?! I knew he loved me, but I can't figure out how he could stand being so… so considerate and accepting! I just can't understand anything anymore!

And then, there's the problem with the twins. At least I'm sure of one thing; it wasn't the right decision to separate them. They're acting like they hate each other, no, they really _do_ hate each other. Knowing their true colors so abruptly must have been so much of a shock. And no doubt they'll find out that they're also meant to be mortal enemies, one being a dragon and the other a Huntsclan member…

What has become of everything? Why can't life ever be simple?

"Rose?"

It was Jake's voice. I left his arms slowly and looked into his eyes. He was smiling! I can't believe he was smiling at a time like this!

My face must have showed some of my thoughts because the next thing he said was, "You look miserable. Do you really think it'll help you feel better if I sulk?"

I smiled too as he wiped my tears with his hands.

Jake POV

Rose, I loved you so much. I know who you are. And I know you wouldn't kill my grandfather without a real reason. That's why… I still love you. I will always love you.

"We've had problems in the past, a bundle of them in fact" I spoke to her. "So what makes now different from then? You're still you, aren't you? And I'm still me"

"Oh Jake…" she replied. "What about the twins?"

"We'll find them, no doubt about it" I said. Of course we'll find them; I'm not going to let my daughters down. Same way as I'm not going to with my wife.

"I still don't know what happened during that night. But I do know that I missed you all these years we've been apart. We've still have a lot to take care of. But right now, our daughters are our first priority"

Rose nodded. "You're right" she replied, returning back to her old tone and old self. I smiled inwardly. It felt so good to have her with me again. We stared at each other's eyes for awhile until-

"Ahem"

We both blinked and turned. Fu Dog! I… I completely forgot about him! And from the look he's giving me, he does too.

Normal POV

Fu was rolling his eyes. _'Love sickness… now that's a disease I'll be sure to avoid'_ he thought when Jake and Rose finally remembered his existence.

"Fu" Jake said.

The dog shook his head. "Forget it, kid. We've got more important things to do, don't you think?"

The dragon turned to the blond who nodded.

"Let's find the twins"

"And I think I know where to start"

--

Roxanne POV

Oh, no. Oh she did not just say what I think she just said. That… that twisted little- Hold on, what's up with me? Of course she'd say yes, she's part of the Huntsclan! Why am I so surprised? Because I knew there was a chance that she could be a dragon like me? Pft, as if. She's just as unfeeling and cruel as any other Huntsclan freak when it comes to magical creatures, even if she's a magical creature herself.

Ugh, this is stupid. First, that woman who claims she's my mother now this. Why are all these things happening to me?

I watched as the Huntsboy approached the cell towards Jasmine.

"I'd expect so" he said. "I'll tell my master." He turned to me.

"You might still have a-"

Oh please, there is no way that I'm gonna listen to any more of his blabbering. "No" I talked over him. "I don't care about your stupid chances, you heartless psycho. Never will. Got that?"

He glared at me which I gladly returned it with interest.

"You just lost your third and last opportunity at life" he jeered.

"And you just lost your mind" I retorted. "The moment you joined the Huntsclan"

He scowled and left.

Silence embraced the room… or dungeon, more like, when he did. I refused to stare at Miss Prissy beside me. Why should I? She's the one finishing off all the creatures I protect. I busied myself with other stuff instead, such as finding a way out. I'm gonna have to find the perfect time to dragon up. Dad and Fu must be on their way. Hopefully, rid of my mo- that woman.

Normal POV

Jasmine gazed at Roxanne who was looking around the room. It was awhile before she spoke, "Hey"

The American dragon didn't reply, of course.

Jasmine sighed. She was being stubborn… again. "Will you talk to me?"

"Give me one good reason to"

"Because I'm…" She paused, wondering if she should mention it. "Because I'm your sister" she said finally.

There was a slight pause, then a snort.

Roxanne whirled around, scoffing. "Don't think for even one stupid second that I would actually think of you as my sister!" she replied hotly. "Especially after what you just said to the Huntsboy! You expect me to forgive you after that? You think you're so-"

"Will you stop?" Jasmine intervened. "Look, I know you're upset but haven't you learned that things aren't always what they seem to be?"

Roxanne looked at her, lost at what the other girl was saying. "Excuse me?"

Jasmine made sure no one was listening. "I know I said yes but I didn't mean it"

Roxanne blinked. "Alright, you have my attention"

"Look, I know we've had our differences. But…but what you said earlier about magical creatures… it, well, it did something to me, ok? I know my mom and I are part of the Huntsclan but we never really participated in hunting creatures. We're more part of the underground trade happening between members. But enough of that, I… I want to help" Jasmine finished, rather lamely.

Her twin was staring at her. After recovering, she said quietly, "Why?"

"Because of your speech, ok?! So will you stop? I'm embarrassed as it is already!"

Roxanne struggled with a smirk… (or was that a smile?) before she regained herself. "How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I told you, because I'm your sister"

"What makes you think I feel the same way?"

"I don't think you do, I know you do. And you know it too"

Roxanne met her gaze. Two pairs of black-colored orbs stared at each other.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal"

--

Jake and Rose stood by the rooftop of a building overlooking Rose's uncle's house.

"Here?" Jake said.

"It's my guess. No one has lived there since my uncle left. It's the perfect place for my brother to stay" Rose replied.

Silence dawned for a while.

The blond sighed. "You're still not used to me having another sibling, are you?"

"Nope" was the dragon's reply. "What's his name, anyway?"

"Dylan. He's two years older than me"

"What about the Huntsboy? Is he his son?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. But from what I've heard, my brother never married. I don't know the boy actually; I've never met him nor have I seen him"

"I see" Jake responded. "Well then, we've had enough chatting for now. We better hurry and rescue our daughters"

"Got it"

--

Alex was walking around his room, pondering on something… or rather, someone.

'_Just who does that girl think she is?'_ he thought to himself, rather furiously. _'Why does she say those things? Magical creatures are beasts that don't deserve the right to live. They run around doing as they please, not caring if they hurt anyone. They're monsters'_

He stopped at his bed and sat down. _'So why? Why does she care so much for them?'_

He placed his hands to his head. _'And why am I so disturbed by her? So what if she feels that way? It's none of my business… But…those eyes…'_ He distinctly remembered how fierce they were and how they flashed when she spoke. It showed that she truly did mean what she said. '_But _why_?'_

"I've learned never to trust them. It's what I'm taught" he spoke to himself, trying to be convincing. "They're nasty beings who know nothing but to destroy and hurt innocent people." His doubts lessened.

'_That's why I'm going to get them first. I'm not going to let anything that happened to my parents happen to anyone else. I'm going to rid this place of every mythical being if it's the last thing I do!'_

He stood up. _'Huntsclan member or not, I will destroy anyone who sides with those filthy wretched creatures!'_

With that last thought, he left his room.


	19. Chap 18

Jasmine and Roxanne sat on the floor made of hard stone, back to back while waiting. They had made their plan. When the Huntsboy would come for Jasmine; that was to be their chance.

Silence covered them. It was Jasmine who broke it. "Hey, listen"

"Hm?"

"I was… I was wondering…"

Roxanne noticed the hesitant tone of her twin. "What's up?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk about being… well, a dragon"

That immediately caught her attention. She turned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm listening"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Do you mind? Stop acting all smug. We're cool already, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to embarrass you, right?"

"Hey, I'm as much as a dragon as you are"

"I also know that. But I have experience, you don't." She smirked.

Jasmine glared. "Big deal. I bet I'm as good as you are. Better, in fact"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They scowled at each other. After a few minutes, Jasmine stopped.

"Ok, this is stupid"

"Hey, it was your fault-"

Jasmine raised a finger. "Don't – even – start!"

Roxanne shrugged.

"Look, I want… I want to be a dragon"

Roxanne's jaw dropped.

After a few more minutes, she still didn't stop.

"You're shocked, I get it! Can't you at least have the decency to be discreet about it?" Jasmine said hotly.

"Ok, I'll try. Helping me escape, I accept. But becoming a dragon? You're part of the Huntsclan! Why would you want to be a dragon?"

"I'm not an official member. I'm still an apprentice!" she said defensively.

"Look, from my point of view, you don't seem to want to be a Huntsclan member. You're already betraying them by helping me. Now, you _want_ to be dragon? If that's the case, why'd you join in the first place?"

"Well, I didn't know I was a dragon at that time"

"So, now you're changing you're mind? Just like that?"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this anyway?"

"I'm not. I'm just surprised. So, stop changing the topic. Why did you join the Huntsclan?"

"Why did _you_ become a dragon?"

They were now standing up and glaring at each other.

"I want to protect innocent magical creatures from people maltreating them and trying to eliminate their kind" Roxanne answered. "Your excuse is?"

"My-" she stopped. "_Our_ mother"

Her statement earned a scowl from Roxanne.

"She trained me as her apprentice. She's my master and a Huntsmistress. But she's also my mother so I followed her"

"So basically, she decided for you"

Jasmine's eyes flashed. "Don't you talk about her like that! You're wrong! For your information, she actually discouraged me to join but I chose to! I wasn't about to leave her in the Huntsclan! You don't know what it's like, what _they're_ like! You have no idea what they're capable of!"

"Yes, I do! Why do you think I chose to be the American dragon?! Why I chose to protect the magical creatures?! Because I know the Huntsclan are able and willing to take away their lives for their own selfish purposes! I won't agree to that and I never will! BUT YOU DID!"

"I CHIOSE TO PROTECT OUR MOTHER!"

"WELL, I CHOSE TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGICAL CREATURES!"

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO ANGRY AT HER?! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!"

"YES IT IS! SHE ABANDONED ME AND MY DAD!"

"DON'T YOU THINK SHE HAS A GOOD REASON FOR THAT?!"

"NO!"

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"STOP BEING SO ARROGANT!"

"I honestly don't know how you two argue all the time"

Both Jasmine and Roxanne gasped and turned their heads at the intruder.

"_Dad_?"

"_Mom_?"

"Rox, don't look so stunned. You think I'm going to leave you trapped in a place like this?" Jake said, heading towards cell entrance.

"But… How did you…? _When_ did you…?"

He melted the lock and opened the door. "I have my ways." He gestured them to go out. "If you will, ladies."

"I'm glad you two are alright" Rose said in relief and hugged Jasmine. She looked at Roxanne who turned to Jake

"Why did you bring _her_ here?" she demanded from her father. "She's a member of the Huntsclan! She's not to be trusted! Why did you-"

"You are not to talk about your mother like that!" Jake scolded.

"Jake, it's alright" Rose said, looking reproachfully at her daughter. "I understand what you're feeling, Roxanne. But will you please talk to me for a second? Or even _look_ at me properly"

Roxanne glared at her. "No, I won't and no, you don't either. You don't know anything!"

"_Roxanne_!" Jake reprimanded.

Roxanne crossed her arms and turned away from them. "Whatever. I just wanna get out of here"

Jake moved towards her but Rose stopped him. "Let's just… go, alright?" she said. He nodded. "Follow me."

---

Alex was approaching the dungeon where the twin dragons where kept.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he swore when he found it empty. "Damn those girls!"

He ran to sound the alarm and warn his master.

---

The family of four was on the rooftop when the Huntsmen arrived, surrounding them.

The Huntsmaster moved forward. "Well, isn't this a lovely reunion?" He looked at Rose. "Don't you think so, _little sister_?"

Roxanne and Jasmine blinked as Rose clenched her hands.

"No, not really" the blond woman responded, voice resentful.

"Wait a minute… mom? He… he's your brother?" Jasmine said.

"Yes. I'm sorry not to have told you sooner. I was hoping you wouldn't need to know" Rose apologized. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, mom. Seriously, right now, it doesn't matter"

"Maybe to you it doesn't" Roxanne spoke.

"Hey-"

"I don't care what you have to say. I've been dying to do this all night so I'm not waiting another second longer! DRAGON UP!"

A burst of flame and a blue dragon replaced the spot where Roxanne was supposed to be.

"Payback time" she muttered then attacked the Huntsboy.

"Roxanne!" Jake called her.

"Forget it, Jake. There's no way she'll stop now. She needs something to throw her frustration at" Rose sighed.

"No matter how many times I talk to her, she seriously won't listen" Jasmine said.

"We'll have to talk about it later. Right now, we have more pressing problems" Jake pointed out as the Huntsmen drew near.

"I'm considering this as a treachery to the Huntsclan, little sister. From you and your daughter. You two will perish along with the dragons!"


	20. Chap 19

Roxanne attacked the Huntsboy without hesitation, indecision or pause. _'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'_

She blew fire. Alex barely avoided it.

'_Since when is she so aggressive?'_ he thought. He clenched his fists. _'She's not giving me a chance to attack at all!'_

Roxanne flew up and kicked. Alex was thrown on his back. "Wow, for once, you're actually serious about something" he spoke while standing up as fast as he could.

"Just shut up, will you?! I'm in no mood for you or your stupid jokes! You do _not_ want to mess with me right now. You'll regret it"

"And you call that a threat?" he replied cheekily.

Roxanne hit him hard, slamming him to the ground again. He groaned this time. But before he could get up, he had to roll on his back to avoid the dragon's attack then flipped to get on his feet.

"What's with you? Why are you so pissed?"

"None of your business!" the blue dragon responded, blowing fire once again. Alex leaped backwards and almost tripped. She appeared at his left and landed a hard blow at his side.

"Crap" he murmured when he got up, clutching his wounded area. He took out his staff and fired at Roxanne who evaded it. _'I don't get it. She's showing no mercy at all? Why the hell is she so angry?!'_

---

"So, I suppose this is your final decision?" the Hunstmaster (Dylan) said to Rose. "You have been switching from side to side, don't you think it's time to actually stay in one place?"

"Maybe you're right" Rose responded. "It is high time I stay put. With my _family_"

Dylan smirked. "Same difference, little sister. You have _two_ families here, remember?"

Rose realized what he meant.

"I may still change my mind though" he continued. "You're not a dragon, like those three. Abandon them and rejoin the Huntsclan. It's your last chance. After all, we haven't seen each other for quite awhile. Don't you just miss the times we spent together in the past years?"

"You mean, training for the Huntsclan every waking moment of our lives?"

"It takes dedication to become a member. What do you expect?"

"Forget it. I'm through with the Huntsclan"

"Is that so?"

The blond just narrowed her eyes at him. "I've had enough of it ruining my life and the lives of the people I care about"

"Oh, you mean that dragon?"

"Yes, I mean him. My _husband_" Rose said pointedly. "And my daughters. Dragon or no dragon, they're my family and I love them"

"Well, you've always have had an eye for worthless insignificant things"

"Don't you dare speak about them that way! You may be my brother but you've never cared for me a single say of your life"

Dylan smirked again. "Alright, I gave you your chance" he said. "It's finally time to get this over with"

---

"AIYA!"

Jasmine side-kicked two Huntsmen coming at her way. She did a somersault, kicking another on his face. She looked around, Jake, her father, was battling with other Huntsmen while her mother was with the Huntsmaster.

'_Who just happens to be my uncle'_ she thought. _'Just how many more surprises am I supposed to take?'_

"Hold on a second, where's-" She got on the floor to dodge something flying towards her. She turned. It was the Huntsboy. She looked up. Roxanne, in her dragon form, was flying over.

"What's up with you?" Jasmine asked, sensing as well as seeing her anger.

"Shut up" she snarled in response then looked around, apparently trying to find another opponent.

Jasmine stared at her and put a hand on her hip, looking cross. "So, it's like that, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop acting. You're frustrated, upset and maybe a little confused. I am too, you know. But why are you taking it all out in every chance you get?"

"Whatever"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Jasmine yelled. "What on earth is your problem?!"

Roxanne glared at her and landed, turning back into human form. "Problem? You wanna know my problem? Fine, then I'll tell you! It's YOU! You and that woman who claims to be my mother! Who do you think you are?! Coming here and disturbing me and my dad?! Life was just fine before either of you arrived! There are so many things happening around me since you did! I've always had things under control but now, I can't! I can't handle it all! I'm tired of everything! Tired of being unable to understand anything! Of not being told about what's happening! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT! I just…" Her tone softened. "I just want everything to go back the way it was again…"

Jasmine looked at her. "That's selfish of you, know that?" she said quietly.

"I know" Roxanne replied, looking away. "It's just that… Ever since I was a kid, I've longed for a mother. I mean, I love my dad and wouldn't trade him for anything else in the whole wide universe but I know there are some things he can't give me and only a mother can. Every single year, I wished and wished for my mother to come back to us. However, she never came. I decided to give up on that dream and continue on with my life. And one day, she thinks she can show up just like that? With a twin sister? I mean… what the hell is that all about?"

"Is there really no end to your stubbornness?"

"No, not really"

Jasmine drew near Roxanne and without warning, placed her arms around her sister.

"What… what are you…?"

"Don't even _think_ of stopping me"

"You do know you're the one being stubborn now, right?"

"Yeah…" She grinned. "Must run in the family"

Roxanne smiled.

"Look, whatever problem you have, it's ours now. And we'll handle it. Together, ok?"

"… Ok"

Quite suddenly, a blast came from nowhere, sending them both backwards.

"Sweet, aren't you?"

They looked up to see the Huntsmaster. "Who knew I'd get to meet my charming little nieces this way?"

Jasmine's eyes widened with realization. "My mom! Where's my mom?" she demanded, standing up.

He smirked. "She grew a little rusty since we last met" He pointed a finger towards a motionless body a few feet behind him.

"Mom!" Jasmine gasped. She glowered at her uncle. "Why you… I am so bringing you down!"

"You and me both" Roxanne added, getting up beside her.

"And you think you two children can take me on?" the Huntsmaster said, amused. "I'm your uncle. I'm more experienced than you two ever will. You can't defeat me"

"Maybe they can't" a voice spoke. "But I certainly will" Jake asserted, glaring down at him. "You'll pay for what you did." He landed in front of the twins. "Go to your mother" he ordered them.

"But-"

"No buts, Roxanne. I'm handling this. Go to your mother now!"

The two nodded, one with reconsideration and moved to Rose as the preceding American dragon and the Huntsmaster began battling.

"Mom! Mom! Please wake up" Jasmine said worriedly. Rose stirred and opened her eyes. "Jas?"

"Mom, I'm so glad you're alright." Jasmine helped her mother sit up.

"Thanks" Rose replied. She then noticed Roxanne's back on them. "Roxanne?" she said hesitantly.

"What?" the blond replied without turning her head.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Strangely enough, no" Roxanne responded. "But please, don't expect me to hug you or anything" she added, still refusing to look at her.

Rose smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She stood up. "Just don't expect me to want the same"

Roxanne's eyes went wide as she felt gentle arms wrap around her. The feeling was somehow weird. It was somehow like Jasmine's but not quite. There was something that felt really differently nice about it. She didn't know what that something was, just that it was there. And she was glad it was. She looked down, hiding her eyes with her blond bangs.

Jasmine peeked at her and grinned wickedly. "Aww, you're _shy_, aren't you?"

Roxanne looked up and glared at her. "Shut up!" she hissed but she was indeed a little red.

"Come on, showing a little emotion isn't bad once in awhile" Jasmine continued to tease.

Correction. Roxanne was indeed _very_ red.

"I said, shut up!"

"Jasmine, that's enough" Rose scolded her giggling daughter lightly, though she was smiling herself. "We have more important things to deal with right now." Her tone became serious as she gazed at her husband and her brother. The twins followed. The two men were quite evenly matched.

"I have to help Jake" Rose said. "You two stay here"

"But-"

"Mom-"

"No buts"

"You sound like dad" Roxanne muttered.

Rose looked at her then laughed. "Yes, maybe I do. So, you will follow me as you follow him. Stay out of trouble." Without another word, she set off to join the fight.

"While they're at it, may I join you ladies?"

Roxanne and Jasmine whirled around. The Huntsboy was standing behind them, staff grasped by both hands.

Roxanne glared at him. "Do you _have_ to be so persistent?" She got ready to change form. "When I bring you down, can't you just _stay_ down?"

"Afraid not. Not while magical creatures like you freely roam around the earth doing things as you please" he replied.

"DRA-" Roxanne, about to transform, stopped right that second he finished his sentence.

"Rox?" Jasmine stared at her twin in confusion. _'What's up now?'_ she wondered. _'Why is she just staring blankly at him?_'

It took a little more time but Roxanne finally started talking, rather furiously. "What _is_ it with you? What the heck do you have against magical creatures? What on earth did they ever do to _you_?" she demanded, a hand on her hip.

"Not to me but to my parents" he answered. "They killed them"

Roxanne blinked, so did her sister.

"Wha… excuse me? Magical creatures kill humans? I've never heard of such a thing" Roxanne said, incredulous. "I don't believe you"

"Then don't. But what happened has happened"

"Impossible. There maybe some creatures more violent than others and will harm humans but they could never-"

"Well they did" Alex cut in. "And I'm not forgiving them for it. That's why I will rid this world of you monsters" he said frostily.

Roxanne POV

I blinked. Something was going on inside of me. Something… strange.

What… what did he just say? Monster?… Exactly… exactly what kind of word is that supposed to be? What is that _supposed_ to mean? Who the hell created that stupid word?! It's so… so… harsh. I can't believe he just said what he said. Surely, he doesn't feel that way… he can't. It's too cold… I don't get it, why do I feel this way? I… I'm actually… actually hurt… That was cruel, that had to be cruel, even for him…

There was no way that I could be crying but I was. I really was. Why? I haven't a clue.

Damn it.

Jasmine POV

I looked at Roxanne. She really took in what he said. And I mean, _really_. Look at her, tears are welling up her eyes. Her. Roxanne. Crying. That's like… such a phenomenon. And yet, here she is. Crying because of being accused as a monster. I had no idea she felt that way. Or even, could feel that way.

I clenched my fists and glared at the Huntsboy. No one talks to _my_ sister like that.

Normal POV

"You take that back" Jasmine snarled.

"Huh- What?" Alex responded.

"You heard me. Take. That. Back. Or I'm going to make you pay"

Alex smirked. "Why bother? I meant it"

Her eyes flashed. She didn't know why or even how but before Jasmine realized it, she had shouted, "DRAGON UP!"

Flames erupted, surrounding her entire body. Seconds later, a dragon had replaced her position; a scarlet one with a lighter shade of red on her belly and silver-colored eyes.

It was official, Jasmine was now a dragon.

Roxanne and Alex stared at her in shock. Jasmine shared their sentiment.

"What the… I… I'm… but… how… what…?"

Her twin dragon was, as usual, the first to recover. She smiled and her expression softened while gazing at her sister who was staring at herself. _'Thanks Jas, thanks a whole lot'_ she thought to herself.

Jasmine continued muttering, unable to suppress her astonishment. "I'm _red_… I have _scales_… I'm… I _have_ wings… and… and…"

"A tail" Roxanne supplied oh-so-kindly, grinning.

Jasmine stared at her in indignation. "You're _laughing_? You think this." She indicated her whole self. "This is _amusing_?"

"Well, let me think." She feigned doing so. "Yes. Quite, very much amusing"

"Roxanne!"

"Hey, this _is_ what you wanted, isn't it? Didn't you fancy becoming a dragon?"

"Well, yes. But not _this_ way"

Roxanne shrugged. "Things happen in ways we'll never expect"

Jasmine scoffed at her. "How deep"

"Why thank you-"

"ENOUGH!" Alex interjected. "Let's get over with your defeat!"


	21. Chap 20

"ENOUGH!" Alex interjected. "Let's get over with your defeat!"

"Geez, aren't we the impatient one?" Roxanne muttered in reply. "Fine then, I'm going to make you regret accusing magical creatures so wrongly. DRAGON UP!"

Now, two dragons were in front of the Huntsboy. He immediately took a stance.

Roxanne flew up. "Let's go" she said to her twin.

Slight pause.

"Jas?"

The red dragon, scarlet as she already was, blushed. "Uh… yeah. About that… I kinda have a tiny insignificant little question. Exactly… oh, I don't know, how am I supposed to _fly_?"

The other two blinked.

Alex POV

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Damn it, don't you _dare_ laugh. I don't believe this. What the heck was that all about? What is _with_ these two? They're dragons, for goodness sakes! I'm supposed to be slaying them right about now. But on the other hand, I'm standing here like an idiot gawking at them.

What is _wrong_ with me?

This was not supposed to happen. None of this was. I've never laugh, let alone smile ever since that night five years ago…

_Flashback_

"_Mom? Dad?" a young 8-year-old boy was climbing down the stairs. His hair was a mess and his eyes were teary. It was clear he had been asleep but was awakened rather unexpectedly. "Where are- AAAHH!" he screamed because the next thing he knew, something had gone in front of him and it was huge! His eyes widened as he crawled away from it. At first, he thought it was a person but then, it couldn't be; it had a horse's body. Its front legs reared. Alex jumped back instinctively. It charged. He evaded it. He avoided the next attacks the best he could. However, he accidentally tripped on something. It, whatever _it_ was, drew nearer. Alex closed his eyes, terrified for his life. _

_However, nothing came. Gradually, he opened them to see the… thing lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding its body. He looked up. A man was standing above it, holding a sword that stained with scarlet. He was like no man Alex has ever seen. He was wearing some kind of green uniform with a skull on his head. The man stared at the boy. _

"_I won't hurt you. I saved you from this monster." He gestured at dead creature. "But I'm afraid I was too late for your parents"_

_Alex froze. "Wha… what…?" He stood up and turned his head. And there they were, lying on the floor, motionless. Beside their bodies were also corpses of creatures maybe not similar to the horse-man but those not called human beings either. _

"_Other magical creatures whom I have slayed" the man informed him. "They were the ones responsible for the murder of your parents"_

_By this time, Alex was shaking with fury. "Are there… are they any more of them?"_

_The man raised his eyebrows. "Why, yes. Yes, there are. Quite a lot, in fact. But why? Are you interested in them?"_

"_Not _in_ them. But in _slaying_ them"_

_End of Flashback _

Ever since then, I've been training with Dylan to get rid of magical creatures and that includes dragons. Nothing has ever stood in the way of that goal.

But now…

Those dragons… Why do I feel differently about them? Is it because they're part human? Why would that matter? Why _should_ that matter? They're still magical creatures.

That memory is clear in my mind; it remains in there to remind me of why I joined the Huntsclan. Yet, I don't feel like what I did was right anymore. Why?

I clenched my hands. I am not going to give in to them like this!

Normal POV

Roxanne was now bending over in laughter.

"Oh, haha, very funny. Can we move on now?" Jasmine said irritably, blushing beet red. "It's not my fault!"

"I… didn't… say… it… was… your… fault…" her twin replied through fits of mirth.

Jasmine twitched. "Get down here and I'll show you-"

BOOM!

The two were thrown backwards as smoke from the bomb surrounded the area.

Roxanne coughed. _'Damn that guy…'_ she thought.

"Found you!"

She stepped aside to avoid the Huntsboy's staff.

"Do you have to be so rude?" she said crossly.

"Yes." He changed his staff into a bow and fired.

Roxanne flew up to avoid it. Alex continued firing.

"Man, your aim sucks" she remarked.

Alex shot another and hit Roxanne square on her chest. She changed back to human form when she hit the ground.

Huntsboy came near and pointed his staff at her. "You were saying?" His staff glowed then suddenly, red fire erupted between them.

Jasmine grabbed her sister and landed a few feet away from him.

"And here I thought you didn't know how to use your powers" Roxanne said.

"I learn fast" Jasmine replied.

Roxanne grinned and retransformed into a dragon. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Shall we?"

"Let's"

They both nodded and attacked the Huntsboy. They sent him backwards. Little did they know, that they were nearing the fight between the twins' parents and the Huntsmaster.

---

"AIYA!"

The Huntsmaster evaded Rose's kick and jumped away only to meet with Jake's flame. He moved sideways, took out his staff and fired.

The dragon dodged and landed beside his wife.

"He's pretty good" he said to her.

"He's been training since he was four"

"Obsessed, much?"

"You have no idea"

The couple separated to avoid a blast. Jake went up while Rose did a somersault.

"Not too bad, am I, little sister?" Dylan leered. "If you were more serious about the Huntsclan, you could have been by my side right now"

"Is that so? And what about your apprentice?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you asked. He's good, I can tell you that. He's quite talented for a boy without much training"

"Who is he?" Rose asked, curious despite herself. "Where did you find him? Is he really part of the Huntsclan?"

"I suppose you may know. It's not like you two are going to live through this. Yes, he is. He has the mark. Actually, I'm surprised he wasn't recruited when he was an infant. Somehow, he must have escaped the Huntsclan's clutches but that was not for long. You could say it was fate that brought us together. Our paths crossed during one of the many hunts of the Huntsclan. The magical creatures we let loose in a forest had reached a certain house where a man and a woman were residing. I arrived and tried to attack. But the couple was obstinate, they defended the filthy creatures. A bold move, but most foolish…"

Rose's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

He grinned, though it couldn't be seen due to his mask but it was obvious he was. "I killed them and slayed most of pests. That was when, Alex, still at a young age then, came down. The remaining creature, about to make his escape, found him. The boy thought it was trying to hurt him. I was quite impressed of his skills when he tried to fend off the centaur. But he was still young; soon, it got the better of him. I killed it instantly. He saw the corpses of his parents and well, I suppose you can guess what I told him next"

Rose glared at him. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"How could you do that to a kid, Dylan?!" the blond demanded.

"Angry? What for? You don't even know him"

"That's not the point" Jake replied. "It was wrong"

The Huntsmaster laughed. "And you're surprised?"

Rose and Jake, both disgusted, attacked him once again.

---

Alex blinked. _'What… what did he just say…?'_

_I killed them… I killed them… _That _his_ voice. _'Dylan's voice…'_

'_So… everything… everything in the last five years… was nothing more than a lie? He lied to me?' _

He looked down and dropped his staff.

Roxanne and Jasmine gazed at him, unsure of what to do. They had just heard what they adults had talked about and what the Huntsmaster had admitted. The adults didn't even notice them but that didn't matter, not to Alex it didn't.

"Come on, this is over" Roxanne told the other blond.

"What? What do you mean over? He might attack!"

"Jas, are you blind? Look at him! He just realized that everything he believed in was nothing but a fake! He thought his parents were killed by magical creatures which is why he works so hard to… to eliminate us and then, just like that, he realizes it's all a lie!"

"So what? It's his fault for not being-"

"Can't you be compassionate for once?"

"Me? Uncompassionate? Who's the one who simply refused to accept her mother?" Jasmine demanded then shook her head. "Forget I said that. Look, I want to, really, but I'm also trying to be realistic here! He's still our enemy!"

"Well, _I _don't think so!"

"Well, _I_ do!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

The twins glared at each other. Roxanne landed and changed back to human.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back up here!" Jasmine ordered.

"No"

"You're insane"

"If I'm insane then so are you, we're twins, remember?"

"Stop acting on your own guts! Think a little, won't you?"

"I am thinking! And I _think_ we should-"

"Stop it" Alex cut in.

The blonds stared at him. Hesitantly, Jasmine decided landed beside her sister but refused to change back.

Roxanne took a step towards him. "What are you planning to do now?"

There were a few minutes of silence before he answered. "All this time, I hated magical creatures because I thought they killed my parents. I thought they were violent, horrible creatures, monsters even. But now, I realized that the real monster was just beside me all along." He clenched his hands into fists. "I hate myself for believing him right away and for being so blind"

This time, Roxanne stood in front of him. "You know, it's not too late" she pointed out. "There's always time for change"

Alex gazed up to her, meeting his eyes with hers. "Why are you saying that to me? I insulted you and the creatures you love to protect so much. I tried to kill both them and you"

The blond shrugged. "Well, you had a good reason to think we were evil, I guess. The only reason you wanted to take us out was to make the world a better place, right?"

"I can't believe you're trying to befriend me. Your twin doesn't seem to think it's a good idea"

Roxanne turned to Jasmine who sighed and turned back into human. She approached them. "I must be crazy to do this. But look, if you really want to change, we'll accept. Everyone deserves a second chance"

Alex stared from one girl to the other. "You trust me?"

"If you want us to" Roxanne answered.

"Though we'll still be vigilant" Jasmine added.

Roxanne glared at her. "Did you have to put that in?"

"Duh. You're way to trusting for your own good"

"And you're too narrow-minded for _your_ own good"

"Then we're even"

"Fine"

Alex stared and shook his head. "You two are really something…"

"Thanks" they both replied.

"Here's something that you can do to show that we can trust you" Jasmine said. "Show us your face. You've seen who we are; can we see who you're hiding behind that mask?"


	22. Chap 21

Alex glanced at Jasmine for a moment before he spoke. "Smart move" he remarked. "I suppose that is a good way to prove that I'm trustworthy and it's fair"

"So, you'll do it?"

"Nope"

"What?" the twins responded blankly.

Alex turned away from them. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it. I don't need _you_ to get involved. This is my problem and I'll take care of it." He bent down and picked up his staff. "You two should just stay out of this"

Roxanne stared at him then placed a hand on her hip. "Just what do you think we are?! Some kind of sissys who can't defend themselves?!" she demanded furiously. "And what do you mean not getting us involved?! We already are, you blockhead! It's us he wants to kill, isn't it? Appreciate our concern my dragon hide, you no good scoundrel! Even now, you still think you can underestimate me?! You're not the boss of me! Why should I do anything you say?! Who do you think you are?!" She glared at Alex.

Jasmine sighed. _'First she was fighting him then she defended him and now, she's angry at him. Major mood swing, much?'_ she thought exasperatedly. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Breathe"

Roxanne scowled at her.

Alex blinked, caught off-guard by the blond's reaction. "I hadn't meant it that way. It's just that-"

"It's just that nothing!" Roxanne cut in. "We're joining the battle, like it or not"

The Huntsboy just looked at her then shook his head. "I've never met someone like you. Probably never will"

The American Dragon just smiled. "For your face's sake, I'll take that as a compliment"

Alex smirked. "Whatever you say"

Jasmine surveyed them. _'Looks like there's a spark between these two…'_ she thought then sighed again. _'Great, now I'm stuck with love-sick teens who are both too stubborn and proud to admit anything. This is going to be a very exasperating tiring yet hopefully interesting experience…'_

"Jas, what are you doing there? Let's go help dad and…" Roxanne paused. "…mom"

Jasmine smiled again. _'Roxanna's finally accepting her…' _she thought. "Alright"

"DRAGON UP!" both girls shouted.

---

"Had enough?" the Huntsmaster said, sneering.

Jake and Rose got up.

"Damn it, he's really good" the dragon admitted.

"Tell me about it" the blond responded.

Dylan pointed his staff at them. "Time to rid this world of two very irritating insects"

"Dream on, freak!"

He jumped back to avoid blue fire then ducked to avoid red flame.

The couple's jaws dropped.

"_Jasmine_?" Rose said incredulously. "Is that _you_?"

The red dragon faced her mom and laughed nervously. "… hi mom"

Jake turned to the other dragon.

Roxanne shrugged. "Don't ask me anything. I've got no clue how it happened." She then smiled. "Though I'm pretty glad it did"

The elder Long cocked an eyebrow at his daughter's new attitude.

"What? Will you stop looking at me like that?" Roxanne retorted, a little embarrassed. She knew what her dad was thinking. He was glad too.

"Of course" her dad replied. "Let's finish this"

"Hold it!" a voice said. The Huntsboy appeared in front of them and faced his Huntsmaster.

"Huntsboy? What do you think you're-" Dylan began.

"You lied to me!" Alex interjected. "You told me magical creatures had killed my parents but it wasn't them! It was you!"

"Excuse me? Just where did you-"

"Dude, you really have got to keep your voice low if you don't want others to listen in" Roxanne said.

"Please, the way you spoke so loud, the whole city could have heard you" Jasmine put in.

Their parents blinked in confusion and looked at each other.

"Can you believe what I'm seeing?" Jake said.

"No, can you?" Rose replied.

"No. Our daughters are working together"

The twins looked at them.

"I thought you guys _wanted_ us to get along" Roxanne stated.

"Why look so shocked? You two were fighting before and now, you're getting along better than ever" Jasmine pointed out.

"You're right"

"Our bad"

The girls grinned then turned back to their uncle.

"Now, where were we?" Jasmine inquired.

"About to kick his butt" her sister replied.

"Right"

"What now, Dylan?" Rose told her brother. "You're outnumbered five to one"

He just smirked. "And what makes you think I'd be stupid enough to come without an escape plan? Huntsmen!" he called. The men arrived at once. "Attack!" he commanded and before anyone could react, smoke emerged from out of nowhere.

When it cleared, Dylan had vanished though his men remained.

"Shoot!" Rose cursed. "He's gone"

"Mom, watch out!" Jasmine blew fire then her eyes glowed. What was supposed to be a steady stream of flame suddenly broadened. The five Huntsmen coming at Rose were thrown back by the blaze.

"Jas! How did you-"

"No idea"

"Get moving, guys. We've still got company" Jake said as more men approached.

'_I can't just let him get away like that'_ Roxanne thought, looking around. "Gotcha" she said with satisfaction as she found the trapdoor the Huntsmaster had used to flee. Without thinking, she jumped in after him.

---

"That girl really _is_ insane" Alex said when he saw Roxanne enter the hole where Dylan escaped. He gave a hard blow on a Huntsman that came flying at him, rolled on his back to avoid the next one, kicked two that came from both sides and back flipped to stand up. _'Is she thinking to stop him? American dragon or not, she can't defeat him all by herself…'_

He did somersaults until he reached the opening. Sighing to himself, he leaped in after the blond.


	23. Chap 22

Roxanne flew through the tunnel, doing her best to keep up with the Huntsmaster. She saw the ends of his cape turning left.

'_Almost there'_ she thought. _'Time to speed things up a little'_

She urged herself to go faster. Finally, she could see his back clearly. He entered an iron door.

'_He's leaving it open'_ Roxanne thought. She smiled to herself. _'He's just making things easier for me then'_

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" Dylan said when his niece landed in front of him.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. _'Feisty? Is he kidding? That's so cliché. Figures for an old coop like him'_

"But stubborn as well" he continued. "You should know better than to have followed me"

BAM!

The door slammed closed. Roxanne didn't even flinch. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was a chance of this being a trap. She surveyed the room. It was rectangular with walls made of stone and no windows. On two corners, fountains were placed. Water came out from a sharp-teethed mouth made of granite. Weapons of all sorts surrounded them, as well as a number of levers and switches.

"I'm not going to let you get away" the blue dragon said.

The Huntsmaster smirked. "And you think you can do such?" he leered.

"Yes" she answered then attacked.

Dylan evaded. Roxanne jumped up and threw a punch to him. He caught it. She growled, pulled back and made a full turn kick, he only ducked.

'_I'm not going to be that easy'_ the blond thought and flew up. Dylan turned around to hold her kick, she then threw a punch which he once again caught. She turned herself into a weird position to use her free leg to try again at kicking him. But he blocked with his elbow.

"Playtime's over" he said. Without warning, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She gasped when his leg made contact with her back. She caught herself on the floor with her two hands and rolled over. She got up with a back flip, only to be brought down again with a blow on the side, slamming her into the wall.

"Damn it…" she cursed, getting up again but this time, with the wall's help. She looked up and was met with a glowing staff.

"Looks like I do get to slay a dragon after all…" Dylan said. Roxanne knew behind his headdress, he was smiling.

---

Jasmine jumped into the air and slammed her leg down onto one Huntsman's back making him fall on his chest hard. She got up and looked around. Her dad was fighting off three Huntsmen with her mom by his side.

'_Hold on a sec… Where's Roxanne? And the Huntsboy's gone too…' _She thought then gasped, realizing they had disappeared around the same time the Huntsmater had._ 'He didn't…' _

"Jasmine!" Rose called and the blond woman, along with her husband, approached.

"We're done here. Where's your sister?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know" was her soft reply.

"What?! What do you mean-" Rose began.

"There's more!" Jasmine had found around another dozen Huntsmen drawing near.

"But-"

"Relax, Rose" Jake assured his wife. "Roxanne can take care of herself. For now, we better deal with them first"

---

"You're an idiot, know that?" Alex told Roxanne.

"Yeah. So are you"

"I just saved you. Aren't you going to thank me?"

"No"

He shook his head and faced his ex-master who had stood up from his kick.

"Most unwise, Alex" Dylan sneered. "Who knew that you'd actually grow up to be as imprudent as your parents?"

Alex's eyes flashed at the mention of his father and mother. "You killed them and lied to me about it. I'm not going to forgive you. I'll put an end to all your wickedness once and for all"

At that, the Huntsmaster smirked. "You can try but I highly doubt you'll succeed"

"Alone, he won't. But with two of us, he will" Roxanne asserted.

"I don't need your-" Alex began.

"I don't care" the dragon cut in and charged at her uncle. He sidestepped to avoid her. Alex came at him from above.

For awhile, the two teens took turns in hitting Dylan, occasionally getting a good shot and not acquiring much damage.

'_As much as I hate to admit it, it's far easier to fight this guy with his help…'_ Roxanne thought. _'Alex… that was what the Huntsmaster called him, right?' _

"Watch out!" she heard him yell and the next second, she crashed into one of the fountains.

"That hurt…" she muttered, returning to her original form.

"Hey, you ok?" Alex asked, landing beside her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Worried?"

"Curious"

Roxanne snorted and stood up. "Ugh, I'm dripping wet-" she stopped, remembering and realizing something she had forsaken due to the numerous events turning up one after another.

Alex looked at her. "Uh, anyone inside?"

"Of course!" she said suddenly. "How could forget?" she murmured to herself.

"Coz' you're old" Alex answered, making the blond glare at him. "Kidding. But exactly what are you talking about?"

Roxanne smiled. "Watch and see." Overlooking the fact that she was still human and closing her eyes, she held out a hand over the puddle formed at her feet. Slowly, water began to rise in three straight lines. It was then she opened her eyes.

"Wow, it really does work" she whispered in awe.

"What the… how did you…" Alex said in shock. "But you're not even a dragon yet!"

"I'm not?" She looked blankly at him.

"Uh, no"

"Oops…"

"That's quite enough" a voice interrupted them. They turned to see the Huntsmaster. Unaware by both teens, his dragon helmet had been removed sometime during in the fight. Now, a sandy blond-haired man with dark navy eyes was glaring at them. He had a scar across his forehead reaching below his nose. "You two will now face my wrath." He ran towards them with an enraged yell.

"Looks like somebody needs to cool off…" Roxanne said in a singsong voice. "Allow me to assist!" she said more forcefully and commanded a jet stream of water to him.

Dylan received a face full and was thrown into the wall. When he did, his hand got caught with a switch and pulled it down.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"Uh-oh." Roxanne's eyes went wide.

"We're in trouble"


	24. Chap 23

Jasmine scanned the area along with her parents. She and Jake were in dragon form and Rose was staying at the back of her husband.

"Jake, I'm worried" Rose said, looking at the pile of cement before them. Earlier on, just as they finished with the Huntsmen, the building began breaking down and finally collapsed.

"I know. So am I. But I'm sure she's alright" Jake said, reassuring his wife as well as himself.

"She better be" Jasmine muttered to herself.

---

Roxanne groaned.

"What happened?" she grunted. Only when she was about to get up did she realized someone was on top of her. It was the Huntsboy.

The blond couldn't help but blush. His arms were beside her shoulders and their faces were an inch apart. Judging by his closed eyes, he was still out cold.

'_So much for men having more stamina…' _Roxanne thought. She looked around to find out that they were lying beside the house of her uncle; it had crumpled. There was nothing left of it or its owner.

'_What happened?'_ she wondered_. 'I remember using my water powers to attack the Huntsmaster. Then, he hit some lever and the floor shook. From there, I can only remember being hit by the back with something hard… Of course! A rock fell on me but how did I get...' _Looking at Alex, she understood_. 'No wonder he's tired. He probably carried me all the way out here… Damn it, I can't believe I let him save my skin twice in one day…'_ She sighed.

At that moment, he stirred and woke up to find dark-colored eyes staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he said before realizing what position they were in and stood up immediately. He turned away when she got on her feet.

"Hey, listen…" Roxanne started.

"If you're angry, it's not my fault. You should blame yourself. Your carelessness about not looking where you're going was the one that-"

"Shut up, you pinhead. I wanted to thank you"

"You- what?" Alex stared at her.

The blond sighed. "I said thanks. You saved me back there…"

"So, let me get this straight, you just had to wait until I save you from a collapsing building before you thank me?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh"

Awkward silence draped over them as they locked eyes with each other.

'_She's actually really pretty…'_ Alex thought.

'_I wonder what he looks like… I bet he's hot…'_ Roxanne found herself thinking.

Both blushed at the same time, though the Huntsboy's couldn't be noticed behind his mask.

"Do you two honestly think that you have all the time in the world?" a voice interjected their moment.

They swirled around to find a red dragon with hands on her hips, or at least, where her hips would be.

"Jasmine? Is that-" But Roxanne wasn't given a chance to finish when two arms wrapped around her neck.

"You're such an idiot. A stubborn careless insensitive idiot" Jasmine told her, hugging her sister tightly.

"Nice to see you too" Roxanne replied sardonically. "Now, did I ever tell you that I enjoy breathing?"

Jasmine laughed and let go. "Sorry"

"Me too"

"Can't you at least say the word?"

"No"

"Moron"

"Freak"

"Weirdo"

"Dork"

The girls smiled at one another.

"I'll never understand you two" Alex proclaimed, shaking his head.

"Did he…?" Jasmine asked her twin.

"Nope. He stopped being a dimwit by ending his relationship the Huntsmaster" Roxanne answered.

"Haha" Alex commented as the two laughed. "Great, thanks a lot guys, I feel real great" he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome"

Alex shook his head again. "In that case, we're done here. I better get going"

Roxanne stared at him and didn't see able to say anything. However, Jasmine did.

"But where will you go? What will you do? How are you going to survive all by yourself?" she inquired.

"I'm not helpless" he responded, as if insulted. "I'll live"

"Will… will I see you again?" Roxanne's voice was barely a whisper but Alex heard every word. He gazed at her, a little taken aback.

"Roxanne! You're alright!"

Distracted, both blonds looked around. Their parents were on their way and, once on the ground, Rose embraced her daughter.

"Mom-"

Rose stopped to look at her. "You… called me mom…"

Roxanne's eyes found the floor. "Well… yeah… aren't you my mom?"

The blond woman smiled. "Yes, yes I am. And you're my daughter. Nothing's going to separate us anymore"

"Count on it" Jake added. "I'm proud of you, both of you" he told the girls.

"Thanks" they replied concurrently.

"Now then, let's go home"

The two nodded. But as they headed out, Roxanne looked over her shoulder. Alex was gone.

'_I'm going to see him again' _she thought firmly. '_I just know it'_


	25. Chap 24

Matt was gawking at his best friend. Jasmine, who had entered the classroom with her twin, was shaking her head. Roxanne was grinning.

"Yes?" she said to the unspoken question of the brown-haired boy.

"You… what… how… Your dad is _not_ going to like that" Matt blurted out.

The blond flipped her hair, showing off the blue highlights. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him" she replied smoothly.

"But it will hurt you when he does" Jasmine pointed out.

Her sister stuck out her tongue. "Party pooper"

"Rox, _when_ did you get those highlights?" Matt wanted to know.

"Yesterday, after school" she responded cheerfully.

"But your parents didn't-"

"Nope. I hid it when I got home. Then, I left the house this morning before they could notice. Cool, huh?"

Matt just stared at her. "_Roxanne_"

"What? Geez, Matt, you're acting like… like…" she paused, trying to think of a person. Her eyes fell on her fellow female and she grinned. "Like Jasmine"

The other blond glared at her. "He has every reason to. I mean, you got your hair highlighted without permission. What can you possibly expect?"

"Oh, stop worrying. Think of it this way, now, everyone can tell us apart" Roxanne reasoned.

"That still doesn't make it right" Jasmine responded.

"Big deal"

"Of course it's a big deal, Roxanne"

"Calm down, it's seriously no biggie. You're taking things way out of proportion"

"To you. Honestly, you really should act more mature, Rox"

"Oh, you mean like _you_?"

"Okay, okay, guys stops" Matt intervened. "Man, now I see why you guys are twins…" he muttered. Three weeks had passed since that incident. Jake, Rose and the twins now live together. And since Matt already knew Roxanne's secret, she told him everything she could remember from the event from start to finish, expect maybe the part with the Huntsboy. She wanted to keep that between herself and Jasmine.

"Will you guys stop fretting? I can handle myself" Roxanne said. "You two should have more confidence in me"

"Roxanne" Jasmine and Matt said simultaneously. They blinked, looked at each other and smiled.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. She had noticed this kind of relationship between the two. She wasn't sure what to think of it.

However, she didn't have the time to ask, their English teacher had arrived. The next minute, they were in their seats, listening to the discussion.

'_I don't know what to think' _Roxanne thought, looking out the window. She liked her seat which was at the very side. Jasmine was three seats away and Matt behind her one seat. _'I mean, I thought I liked Matt. But that was before I met _him_…' _She sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Alex. She hadn't seen any sign of him since they parted twenty-one days before. And the fact was, she _wanted_ to see him.

'_Do I like him?_' she wondered then shook her head. _'I can't… He's stubborn, arrogant and even a little cocky. How _can_ I like him?'_

'_But if I don't like him then why do I want to see him so badly?'_ she argued with herself. Sighing again, she placed her head on the table. _'Oh, what the hell is going on with me?'_

"Miss Long!"

Roxanne's head jerked up. The whole class was staring at her, as well as their teacher, Mrs. Lee.

"Is there any particular reason you've chosen to sleep in my class, Miss Long?" Her dark brown hair placed in a tight bun seemed to sparkle with electricity, her brown eyes were severe and her lips tight.

The blond caught her sister's shaking head and laughed nervously. "I… um… well…"

_RIIIINNNNGGG!!_

Roxanne stood up. "That was a lovely discussion, Mrs. Lee. Thank you. See you tomorrow, bye!" she said quickly and left the room in a swift trot.

---

"I cannot believe you just did that" Jasmine said, her tone stern. "You're going to get in trouble, you know"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Ever since school ended, she's been lecturing her non-stop. It was boring. Right now, they were heading home. Roxanne was on her skateboard while Jasmine walked beside her.

"Yes, mother" she replied dully.

Jasmine sent her an irritated look.

"Rox! Jas!"

The twins turned. Matt was catching up with them.

"How about we hit the mall?" he asked.

"Sure" Roxanne said instantly.

"Well, mom did say we could be home a bit later. I suppose it's okay" Jasmine answered.

Matt grinned. "Great, let's go"

They continued walking, well, skateboarding for Roxanne and Matt.

"So, what are you planning we-" Roxanne began, turning her head to face her male friend, however, at that moment since she failed to look where she was going, she crashed into something, or rather, someone. "OOF!"

But, instead of falling back, whoever she bumped into immediately took hold of her wrist, preventing her fall.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" she stopped when her dark-colored eyes locked onto green ones. "You… you…" she stammered, unable to form a sentence. _'What… what the hell?'_ she thought incredulously. Her other two companions were silent, unsure. If they look at it logically, the guy did stop her from a painful landing on the butt.

"You ok?" the guy asked. Roxanne eyes' widened.

"_Hey, you ok?" he asked, landing beside her. _

_She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Worried?"_

"_Curious"_

That memory came back to her. _'It couldn't… he couldn't… Impossible…'_ she thought and shook her head. Getting back her strength, she yanked her hand away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. She took a good look at the person in front of her. He had blond hair that was spiked and was wearing a plain white shirt under a baggy blue jacket and blue cargoes. His jade green eyes showed amusement as he stared at her. "And what are you looking at?" she added, using the same tone.

He smirked. "Nothing" he replied, unaffected by her attitude. "You really shouldn't be so rude. If I remember it right, it was _you_ who wasn't looking where you were heading"

Roxanne blushed, knowing he was right. However, she wasn't going to admit that. _'And how dare he talk to me like he knows me?'_ she thought furiously. "I just… I was…" However, no matter how much she wanted to retort, she had a hard time fumbling with her voice. Something with this guy was troubling her. And it vexed her not knowing what it was.

"In that case, please forgive my twin." Jasmine had taken over, sensing her sister's distress. "Surely, she didn't mean any harm"

"I'm sure she didn't" the guy responded, taking a glimpse at her before turning back his attention to the fidgeting American dragon.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. _'Have I seen him before?' _she wondered.

"Hey, Rox, are you sure you're alright?" Matt questioned his best friend who was still staring at the new guy.

"I… I'm fine" she said then looked away. "Let's just go, okay?"

"Well, if you say so"

The guy smirked again. Roxanne glared at him. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Yo, Rox, chill out" Matt said, surprised at her reaction. "Care to help, Jas?" He turned to the other blond and found she was staring at the guy too. Her face, however, wasn't angry, but looked as if she was calculating something. "Hello? Earth to Jasmine?"

The blond male shook his head. "Nothing's changed, I see" he commented.

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne demanded. "You act like you-"

"Know us" Jasmine cut in, her unusually bright eyes on him. "You do, don't you?"

"What?" Roxanne gaped at her sister.

"Didn't you notice, Rox? _He's_ the Huntsboy"

Roxanne's jaw dropped. "I repeat, _what_?!"


	26. Chap 25

Roxanne was fuming as she sat restlessly on her chair. Beside her, Jasmine sighed. Across her, Alex smirked. Diagonal of her, Matt ate quietly.

"Roxanne, don't you think that's enough?" her twin said to her, exasperated.

She opened her mouth to respond.

"It's a no, isn't it?" Alex answered before she could. Roxanne glared at him. He once again smirked and turned his attention to the other blond. "You should know, I didn't think you'd recognize me" he told Jasmine.

"It's a little obvious" she replied, taking a sip from her milkshake. "I mean, who else could make my twin so flu- OW!"

Roxanne, knowing that she was about to say 'flustered', had stepped on her foot. "Something wrong, sis?" she then said, smiling sweetly.

"That _hurt_, you know" Jasmine said pointedly.

"Whatsoever do you mean?" she responded naively, blinking innocent eyes.

Jasmine scowled.

"Uh…" Matt stared from one girl to the other. "We'll pretend we didn't hear anything"

"What he said" Alex added.

Roxanne sighed and stood up. "I need to go to the comfort room" she announced and left.

Jasmine stared at the retreating back of her sister, eyes concerned.

"Jas, what's going on?" Matt inquired, a little worried. "Is something wrong with Roxanne?"

"She's fine" she answered. "She just needs to… well, clean up her thoughts"

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, it's something that you really shouldn't get yourself involved in"

Alex looked at her then sighed. "Looks like my appearance spooked her a bit…"

Jasmine smiled slightly. "You have no idea"

Matt stared from one teen to the other. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

---

Roxanne POV

I gazed at myself in the mirror. I don't understand. I thought I _wanted_ to see him. And now he's here and I… I feel weird. Could it be him? Or is it me? Do I… Could I really…

I shook my head. But why? Why would like him? We always argue, don't we?

But you also argue with Jasmine, a voice in her head reminded her. And you've already accepted her.

Jasmine's different, I retorted. She's my sister.

Is that so? the voice responded contemptuously. Is it really _that_ different?

Yes, I said heatedly. Jas is… And he's… well… he's…

The voice was smirking. I thought so, it said.

"Oh, shut up" I growled. I realized what I was doing and felt stupid. "I'm arguing with myself" she muttered. "Who knew I'd go nuts over a _guy_?"

Why does everything always have to have its complications? I wondered. I just got over having a twin, why did this have to come up now?

Sighing, I exited the ladies' room; only to be met with the very person making me so confused

Normal POV

"Hey Roxanne" Alex said, meeting her face to face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your twin and that other guy left, saying they needed to go somewhere. How about we hang out for awhile?"

That surprised the female. "Like where?"

"Not sure, you know, just hanging out"

She sighed. "Alright. Let's go"

They walked out of the coffee shop and strolled around the mall.

"So, exactly where have you been all this time?" Roxanne inquired. She'd been dying to ask that ever since she knew it was him. But she hadn't had the right time to do so. Now, since they were silent anyway, might as well be a good a time as any.

Alex shrugged. "You know, a little of here and there"

She lifted an eyebrow.

He grinned. "I've been to a few places, taking care of a few things"

"Where do you live now?"

"Around"

"What have you been doing?"

"Stuff, this and that"

She sighed. "You're not going to give me a clear answer, are you?"

"Yep"

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

Alex's turn came. "What about you, little dragon? What have you been up to?"

"One, I'm not little and two, don't call me dragon in public" she said, sending him a glare.

"You're just saying that to hide your embarrassment. Well, I like it. I'm going to call you little dragon from now on"

Roxanne did her best to prevent her feelings from showing in her face. She succeeded, barely.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question" he pointed out.

"Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're blushing, little dragon"

Horrified, Roxanne flushed even more. He was right, she knew it. But to make things worse, he knew it too. _'Does he always have to be like this?'_ she thought, both embarrassed and in some way, pleased. _'At least he understands my feelings… well, sort of understands…'_

Alex sighed and stopped walking. He took her wrist and held her gaze. "Look, I don't know how to say this but, well… I'm sorry"

Roxanne blinked, taken aback.

"I didn't mean to go into your life so unexpectedly just when you were adjusting to your recent situation. Yes, I know. Your twin told me" he said when she looked at him with questioning eyes. "Actually, I didn't even know I'd meet you today. It just happened. That's what you call fate, I guess"

She looked away and muttered, "I don't believe in fate or destiny or any other crap like that"

Alex laughed a little. "No, I suppose you wouldn't" he said. "But Roxanne, I really do mean what I said. I am sorry to have surprised you like this"

Roxanne locked eyes with him. For a moment, they stared at one another before she pulled back her hand. "I can't believe you're still at that! Just what do you think I am?! Someone who can't comprehend what's happening? I'm adjusting, that's all. And I don't need your, or anyone else's, help for that matter. I can take care of myself, you know!" she retorted, huffing crossly.

He watched her intently as she spoke and when done, he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"You" he replied and leaned closer. "Nice highlights, by the way" he said and without warning, pressed his lips tightly over hers.

Roxanne was caught unaware. But slowly, she melted into the kiss. His hands were on her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. To her, his lips were warm and soft. To him, she tasted sweet.

Strangely enough, the blond _loved_ the feeling. And right now, she didn't care whether she understood it or not.

---

"Took them long enough, I suppose" Jasmine remarked. "Looks like everything's done here then." She turned to the person beside her.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I think we've spied enough"

She grinned as they walked away from the kissing couple without them noticing. "Hey, it was for their own good"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

Jasmine shook her head, still smiling. _'I'm glad for Roxanne'_ she thought.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Matt asked her.

She shrugged. "Walk around until they land back on Earth and we go home" she answered then turned to him. "Is there anything you'd like to do in particular?"

He shook his head. "No, not really"

For a few minutes, they walked around, once in a while stopping at a store to window shop.

At their seventh one, Jasmine sighed impatiently. "Now really, does it take them _this_ long to make out?"

Matt looked at her, shook his head and diverted his attention elsewhere. The female noticed.

"Something wrong, Matt?" she asked, peering towards him.

The boy blushed and backed away, their faces were close for a second and it made him uncomfortable.

"Matt?" Jasmine repeated, more concerned.

"It's… nothing" he replied. "Hey, look at that." He pointed to a novel.

The blond raised an eyebrow, followed his steps and stood before him. "Matt, look at me in the eye and tell me what's wrong" she said.

"I… You really don't need to know…"

"Please?" she added.

Matt stared at her for what seemed to be the longest time then whispered something too low for the new dragon to hear.

"What? Matt?"

He inhaled deeply. "I like you"

Jasmine blinked.

"I always have ever since I met you. I don't know why, I just do." He blushed again and averted her gaze. "I'd… I'd understand if you don't… you know… I completely understand and if you don't want to-" He stopped when he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"I like you too" Jasmine spoke to his chest before looking up at him, smiling.

Matt took seven seconds to get over his shock and captured her mouth into his.

---

Two blond female part-dragons entered their house together.

Jake and Rose stared at them when they came in the living room. Jake cocked an eyebrow while Rose titled her head.

"Girls, what on earth are those looks on your faces?" their mother questioned.

"And Roxanne, are those _highlights_ in your _hair_?" their father added, appalled.

Jasmine didn't answer and Roxanne nodded absentmindedly as they sat down beside their parents.

The couple looked at their daughters then at each other, both perplexed.

"Roxanne?"

"Jasmine?"

The girls looked at their parents, grinning.

"Let's just say we had some…" Jasmine began.

Roxanne nodded to her and continued, "Rather shocking discoveries…"

**THE END**


	27. Epilogue

I'd like to say thanks for the following:

**Before anything else, I'd like to say thanks for the following people:**

One, those who placed this fic in their favorite list:

_Baby Sis Corey, Blossem, CC09, Emachinescat, Goth Jedi, Hoshi Light, KiraYamato1, Lightfoot, LittleMissPriss, Mayhem678. Raye Sun, Writer-Goddess22, gemstone11, oxymoronique, red dragon9989, wfea, and x.xLove.Like.Winterx.x_

Two, those who placed this fic in their story alert list:

_AM Gonzalas, Angelhalo101, Aqua Princess of Avalone, Baby Sis Corey, BirdsofPrey9832, Fangirl44, Fletty, Hpfreak94, JC-Puzzler, KiraYamato1, LittleMissPriss, Mayhem678, Raye Sun, Sober Flames, Squirt the Oddball, SukiLei, Swizzlet-Schiz, atlzfynestdyme1, days-of-elijah, katana284, andred dragon9989_

And three, those who reviewed my fic (both signed and anonymous):

_??, A. Nonymous, ADJLFan4Ever, ADJLFanatic, Aim, AM Gonzalas, star theif, AmynessRENTheadLadyx2, Amy, Angelgirl963, Angelhalo101, Baby Sis Corey, babybluemoonlight, Bekz, Bill Everyman, Brix, Cali, CardcaptorKatara, Catmedium, CelloSolo2007, coolgirlc, EviLAngeLOfDarkness, Fangirl44, firebenderchaseyoung, Fletty, Goth Jedi, horseluver101, Hpfreak94, I LOVE ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!, Jennifer, Jesus.Freak.in.Diverse.City, katana284, KenshinOro730, Kid Eternity, KiraYamato1, LaDy dRaGoN, Lavenderpaw, LittleMissPriss, Lizziepercush, Marcie Gore, Mayhem678, me-e-o, Michelle, Mizuki hikari, oxymoronique, Queen B of Randomness 016, Raye Sun, Reiya-chan, Riverfox237, sailormama, shadowdragon250, Sifu-KataraRos, eSilvar, Squirt the Oddball, Swizzlet-Schiz, tand t, Tevagirl 16, The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid, Total Moliver-Bekzi, tudediva, Wanderer of Darkness, wfea, x.xLove.Like.Winterx.x, YFWE, gethsemane342, anon, drummingalltheway_

**THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! You helped me make this fic a success! ;D**


End file.
